


The Wild Fox jumps over the Divine Grey Wolf

by Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon



Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Other, idk if i will add relationship, not for now at least, so i will not add any tags regardless of that, theres zelink if u squint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27413617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon/pseuds/Maruchan_Habanera_con_Limon
Summary: Link is cursed by some weird magic, reversing back to a child. This story is about Wild, who sometimes forgets he is actually 117 and of the eight heroes who have to deal with an 8 year old having existential crisis. How fun!
Relationships: Flora & Wild (Linked Universe), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Hyrule & Wild (Linked Universe), Sky & Wild (Linked Universe), Time & Twilight (Linked Universe), Twilight & Wild (Linked Universe)
Comments: 53
Kudos: 308





	1. Stranger Danger; Wizzrobes Guide

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is just covering how the accident happens and how Wild and Flora deal with it. The other heroes have yet to appear,probably the second chapter i dunno.
> 
> Its...a work on progress,i hope yall are patient with me.

_How did it come to this?_

Link feels himself shaking, he cant feel himself breathing, panic taking over his mind.

 _Is this a punishment? Was my suffering not enough, Hylia_?

It was just a scouting mission, he was just making sure the road was safe for travelers, Ganon was dead sure, but monsters kept coming. Zelda asked him to investigate and he did and-

“WHY IN THE CALAMITY IS THIS HAPPENING?” Link finally screamed, his voice coming off as a shrill, the scream of a _8 year old child._

How was he going to explain this to Zelda? **_“Hi my dearest friend, Apparently wizzrobes can evolve and cast strange age-reversing magic. Do you think you could fix it with the powers you probably don't have anymore?”_** If she wasn't insane before this could be just the thing she needed, What a fantastic Hero he was.

Link felt how his tears were running down his face and decided it was enough panicking, he wiped them off with his _(very tiny)_ hands and covered his face with his _(now oversized)_ Hylian Hood, taking a deep breath and letting the smell of wildflowers and home fill his nose.

After a few moments he finally let himself look around, The wizzrobe that had cursed him disappeared right after throwing the spell, in a puff of purple and giggles. So now he was alone in the weird hollow trunk that was found in Crenels Hill.

He felt how his mind was still unorganized, Still wanting to scream to get rid of the awful oppressing feeling in his chest, but that would only lead him to another panicking session. Instead he decided to check if everything was in order, maybe that would help him get himself together. Link reached down for the Sheikah Slate, trying to ignore how big it felt in his hands now, this made him realize not only the Slate and the hood were way too big for him, but also all of his clothes, he was so busy trying to process how he has been hit by a simple attack _(after all, Wizzrobes can only cast balls at you, he could dodge stuff)_ that he didn't have time to understand that being a child meant that clothes designed for 17 year old's does not fit you.

 _Another thing I have to take care of_ , Great. Link didn't want to see himself, that meant finally having to recognize this entire situation was real and not just a bad dream, but one part of him _(the dumb one)_ wanted to see, after all, he never got to see how he was as a child. He sighed and opened the camera rune, turning around and finding… Well, an 8 year old kid. His Hylian Tunic _(he stopped wearing the Champion tunic right after his adventure ended, there was no need anymore)_ was too big for him, showing his thin neck instead of covering it, His eyes were big and the bluest they have ever been but seemed uncharacteristically old for a child, his cheeks seemed round and pink. Well, one of them did, the other…

 _“Guess I just can't get rid of this, huh?”_ Link brought one of his hands to his scarred cheek, touching it carefully as if scared of it burning. He felt himself let the air leave his lungs when he finally got a feel of it, not knowing he had been holding the entire time.

Now that he was calmer than before, he realized he really didn't know what to do. The sun was setting, telling him he was running out of time to get anywhere safe. Finally standing up with shaky legs and half a plan in his mind he opened the map and teleported to Hatenos Lab. He had never really prayed but today weird things were already happening;

_May the Goddess smile upon me._

* * *

Teleporting after being cursed wasn't really recommended if you asked him, He didn't know if it was because Sheikah Technology wasn't prepared for a child needing to teleport or if it was his new body adjusting to doing anything, if it was the second one, this was going to be more annoying than he thought.

Link, still feeling hazy and trying very hard to not get tangled up in his own clothes, barged in into the lab, falling with a loud thud. Whether he fell because he tripped or because he still was dizzy, he didn't know.

“Linky?!” He heard Purah's distressed voice, and how she hopped off her stool hurrying over Link. “Symin bring Zelda over! Link seems to be…! A child?!”

He could tell how Purah wasn't even sure of herself of what she was seeing. She shook him gently “Can you hear me?” She talked in a quiet hushing voice, maybe her experience with age-reversing made her empathize with the wild hero lying before her.

Link could only groan in response, slowly pushing himself up, feeling how every bit of his body protested at the action.

“Take it easy big boy,” Purah tried her best to help him find support. Even though Link was three years older than her they were almost the same height _(once a shorty always a shorty)_ ,Link let all of his weight fall onto Purah.

“Hey now! I am not as strong as you, Linky!” He groaned again, and regained his composure, he just wanted a break.

“You are getting cranky, huh? Just wait for Symin to get back and we will get you somewhere more comfortable,” Purah guided him towards an empty stool nice enough for him to sit “For now this will have to do.” Link moved around the stool for a little, finally able to place his arms on the table and let his head fall on them. He really wanted a nap right now, he felt how the emotional exhaustion was finally catching up to him.

“...I will go and get you something to wear, I bet I have something lying around that could work for you” Purah seemed to want to do anything but that, probably having billions of questions that Link obviously had no answer to nor wanted to respond to. Considering how Purah was this was actually a surprise, but one he did welcome for once, he nodded with effort, still with his head hidden in his arms, hoping Purah noticed.

He heard how Purah gave unsure steps towards the back door, and then after a few seconds of nothing, the door creaked and closed slowly. She had left Link alone.

With finally some peace and quiet Link could feel how his mind slipped into unconsciousness, He was a little surprised he was even considering sleeping in such a situation but at the same time he couldn't find himself to care, after all, children did need naps every now and then…

_A good old nice nap, that's all I need right now…_

“LINK?!” Zelda burst through the door.

“For the Golden Goddesses Love, Can’t a man get some silence?!” Link stands upright, Finally letting his anger get to him.

_(Angry at himself for letting this happen, For getting cursed, For not recognizing the weird Wizzrobe, For being useless, useless, useless-)_

“What-” She manages to say, surprised by the sudden outburst.

“First, I get cursed by this weird Wizzrobe! Second, I can't look at myself without being at the verge of having an identity crisis! and third…!” He breaths in, lowering his voice “my fucking clothes don't fit me.” That was the least worst of it all ,but he still broke into tears, it was dumb and childish but...well...he was a child- a very over exploited by the goddess child.

“Link…” Zelda walked towards him, carefully embracing him into a hug, realizing how tiny he was now. She really didn't want to say anything. This was a weird situation and the clothes thing was something very silly to cry over but she realized Link was probably having the worst moment of them all and this was the thing that finally drove him to the edge.

He gripped onto Zelda's shirt, hanging on her like she was his only hope _(She is.)_

“Link, Please, We will find a way, We always do, You will be fine…” She separated herself from him, Kneeling in front of him. “We will be fine.”

Link nodded slowly, sniffling and with puffy eyes. She caressed his cheeks, cleaning his tears.

His cheeks were unusually soft.

This was the weirdest thing to ever happen to them.

* * *

It has been thirty-one days since Link getting cursed and she still didn't have an idea on how to reverse it. 

She has been working with Purah to see if the “Age-Reversing rune” could help them in any way _(Maybe trying to rewrite its commands)_ but at the end turned out to just be a complete waste of time.

She felt just when she was 16,powerless,helpless,good for nothing...She felt horrible.

Zelda sighed, scribbled on the page she was writing on and ripped off to throw it, desperation taking the best of her.

“Purah I am leaving!” She stood up from the stool she had been sitting all morning, hearing how her back cracked at the sudden movement. She hissed, probably shouldn't have done that.

A thud was heard in the lab.

“Ah fuck!-” That was Purah, who apparently had hit her head against the guardian she had been under. Purah had insisted on studying the malice infected guardians even when Zelda still wasn't sure about it. _(What would happen if they're activated again? She said it was safe but they couldn't be too sure, too confident. Mistakes could be repeated.)_

Zelda walked towards the front door, grabbing her cloak.

“I am going to prepare breakfast with Link, Do you want me to bring you some?” She put her cloak on, covering her face with the cloak. It smelled like wild flowers and home.

Purah, who was busy rubbing the spot she got hit on, suddenly opened her eyes very widely, almost jumping on her place.

“Would you!? That's so nice of you Zeldy! I am tired of Symin scrambled eggs” She pouted and crossed her arms over her chest. Symin gasped, offended.

“Lady Purah! If you are so tired of my scrambled eggs then why don't you learn to cook!?” He closed the book he was holding, putting one of his hands on his hips.

“I don't know if you have noticed but I can't reach the stove!”

“Well excuse meee-” He was interrupted by Zelda's laugh, who couldn't contain it anymore. 

These two, seriously. 

“Don't worry Symin, I will bring breakfast for you two” She managed to say after a moment. 

“Thank you, princess Zelda.” He cleared his throat and bent over.

“Of course,” She opened the door “Anything for you two.” 

Zelda had left the lab, Purah didn't miss the sad look on her eyes.

* * *

She took a breath when she stepped outside. It was fine, Just a silly mistake, nothing else.

Readjusting her hood, she walked down the path of the lab. Giggling a little at the little boy who always hid behind the tree, being not so subtle about his spying.

Kids were really something else. But where was hers?

After a few seconds of walking she spotted the lady that watched over the windmill.

“Good morning Ralera, Have you seen Mido?” Zelda spoke softly to the woman who always seemed to be aloof, with a pleasant smile on her face all the time.

“Hello Miss Zelda. Why no, I have not seen little Mido, has something happened?” Her eyebrows furrowed, keeping her eyes closed.

“No, I just worry about him.” She shook her head, then laughed a little “You know how he is.” 

“Oh, yes” Ralera giggled. “A very energetic child indeed. But I do not know of his whereabouts, Sorry Miss Zelda.”  
  
“It's fine Ralera, Thank you tough.” Zelda bowed her head, a habit she couldn't get rid of.

“Anytime” If Ralera noticed her bow, she didn't mention it. Zelda was already walking away.

Since Link had been turned into a kid, They tried to keep him hidden from everyone, But Link being Link, That solution barely lasted a week. They changed his name and dyed his hair, giving him clothes that the kids in the village always wore. Now he spends most of his time running around the village with the other kids.

But sometimes, he was in places where a child shouldn't be.

* * *

Zelda had walked back up the path, Following her instincts. 

She saw Koyin outside her house, holding an old farming hose to guard the family cows.

“Good morning Koyin!” She greeted pulling her hood down, walking closer to the farm girl.

“M-Miss Zelda! Good morning!” The girl stood straight, with a noticeable blush in her face. Zelda tried not to laugh.

“Have you seen Mido?” Koyin lifted her eyebrows, thinking.

“No, I don't think I have seen that little menace around here.” She shook her head, and crossed her arms. Zelda let herself laugh a little too loud.

Koyin seemed proud of herself.

“Well would you mind if I checked the forest anyways?”

“No! Of course not! Go ahead, Miss Zelda.” Said the girl loudly, going back to her stiff posture of before.

“Thank you.” Zelda smiled gently and pulled her hood over her head, walking away from the brunette “and Koyin,” she said after taking a few steps “Just call me Zelda.” After getting to see how the teen got an embarrassing blush on her face, She turned away to continue on walking away, with a little smile.

* * *

When she got to the yard that separated the farm from the forest she got her leg over it to continue on her search.

Since Zelda couldn't always keep a watch on Link, he could only explore in the area of Hateno Village, making the Retsam Forest a location he always visited.

The first time she wasn't able to find Link she was about to lose it, so when she found out he had been in the forest the entire time it made Zelda want to put a leash on him for good.

When she got to the deep part of the forest, she put her hands around her mouth.

“Oh, I wonder where my little champion might be!” She heard giggling, she continued.

“I sure hope he isn't pranking the people of this little peaceful village!!” The leaves of a tree moved. There was no wind. Zelda smirked.

She walked closer to the tree, seeing a little bundle of a blue cloak.

“Link I know you are there, get down.” No response.

“C'mon Link, I am hungry, Aren't you?” She saw how he finally moved, poking his head out. He nodded.

“Jump then, I will catch you” She extended her arms, Saw how he smiled and jumped to her arms.

“You scared me there for a second! Thought I wasn't going to have breakfast” Link giggled, shaking his head.

 _“I wouldn't do that to my favorite princess!”_ Zelda smiled a little, honestly she couldn't stand being called princess _(Princess of what exactly? A broken world? Of people she failed?)_ but Link didn't do it to haunt her, it was just a nickname, not a role she had to fulfill.

“Oh really? I am so honored” She said rubbing her forehead against Links, making him giggle more. He put her hands on her face, and pouted.

“Fine, Fine. Wanna go home and prepare breakfast?” He stopped pouting and smiled instead, nodding with energy.

 _“Omelet!”_ Zelda tilted her head slightly.

“But we ate omelet last time” Link rubbed his stomach, still a smile on his face.

 _“Its yummy!”_ She sighed, of course.

“Well then, Omelet will be.” The little boy cheered in her arms, she felt warm grow in her chest.

She walked out of the forest with him in her arms, talking about trivial things, acting as if he wasn't cursed, like she wasn't desperate, like they were not broken.

Like they were fine.


	2. Link This is your Great Great Great Great Great Great Great Grandpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wild Child meets the Sky and the concept of Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! I already had this in the drafts that's why I was able to publish it so soon.  
> Nothing more to add more for now,hope you enjoy!

Time and Sky had decided to search for the hero themselves, leaving the other six boys to do whatever they wanted in the nice Inn the village had.

They have been going around for a little while, Even though this Hyrule seemed to be in ruins the Village was very lively, With kids running around and Merchants selling their goods to the locals. Whoever the hero was, They did a good job of keeping what was left in a perfect state.

“Mister! Mister!” A little voice called from behind Time, he turned around to find a boy with short black hair, followed by a little girl with pigtails and...a little kid with scars?

“Yes?” Time knelt to be able to speak to the kid without a problem, finally having the opportunity to look at each kid more clearly.

“Could you please show us your sword?!” One of the kids said with an excited voice “It looks suuuuper big!!” He extended his arms as if to make his point clear. The girl and the boy with scars nodded with enthusiasm. This made Time chuckle. 

“Of course I can, little one.” Time pulled out his Biggoron Sword, The kids seemed fascinated by it, getting closer to it.

“How many monsters have you killed with it,Mister?!” Asked the girl with pigtails,pushing the other boy to the side to get the first look.

How many had he killed indeed, Because he had not only killed monsters with it,had he? He has hurt people with it, Hurt himself with it, let it be physical or not…

It wasn't the Biggoron Sword fault,nor the Master Sword.

_How many have I killed with it._

A little hand tapped his arm. Blue eyes connected with his.

“Ah, “ Time smiled,putting away the sword, “Sorry kiddo, Did the old man scare you?” The kid with the scars furrowed their eyebrows,almost as if trying to decide on what to say _(To do?)_

Then,The child reached into their pouch,pulling out a strange looking flower from it,Offering it to Time.

Time took the flower as gently as he could,looking between it and the child. What was he supposed to do with a flower?

“Oh! He wants you to put the flower on your hair! He likes to offer flowers to people who seem sad” Chirped the little girl,looking proud on herself when the kid nodded at her statement.

“He won't leave until you do it sir” Said the boy with black hair in a whisper,Time looked back at the child with confusion.

“Really?” Asked Time,the boy who had brown hair tied in a braid stared at him with his bright blue eyes,nodding slowly. Time sighed in defeat,tucking the purple flower behind his ear.

The kid smiled widely _(Are those fangs!?)_ and ran away from them giggling.

What a strange kid…

“Time? Are you ready to go? I was able to talk with the store owner…” Said Sky,who was now behind Time. 

The children who stayed also noticed Sky and took off running to do whatever kids in this village did. Time stood up with a little more effort than it should usually take _(He was really getting old huh…)_ and turned around to look directly at the Chosen Hero.

“And?” He asked while dusting off his hands,Sky made nervous gestures with his hands.

“He is barely a teen,Time. Hasn't even been a full year since he killed Ganon.” Sky sighed,pulling his bangs back with one hand. 

“There's something else,isn't it?” He put a hand on Skys shoulder,making him look at his eyes.

“They haven't seen him in a month.” His shoulders dropped and avoided Times gaze. That wasn't what he was expecting.

“That's fine,Did they tell you where his house is?” Trying to keep him calm he squeezed Skys shoulder a little,so at least he would look at him.

“In the house that's hidden behind the weird block houses,across the bridge.” Sky was finally looking at him.

“Then we go there and if he isn't there I bet we will stumble upon him.” He gave one of his best reassuring smiles,that seemed to be enough for Sky to get animated again but then he squinted his eyes,like he had spotted something.

“What?” He feared looking around,was one of the other heroes doing something concerning behind his back right now?

“Is that a flower?” 

Time had never felt his face blush so furiously in a long time.

“The purple looks good on you!” Sky was smiling,covering his mouth with one hand...was he laughing too?

“Please let's just get going.” Said Time while taking the flower off and saving it. He walked away from Sky as fast as he could.

“Hey hold on! Wait for me!”

* * *

When they got to the house in Hateno, The duo of Links expected to see the young hero they got information about, Instead, they were received by…

“Hello sir, May I help you?” In front of Time, there was a young woman _(not a day over 17 probably)_ with her left cheek covered by an ugly scar, that didn't take from her beauty. 

The hand she was keeping on the door appeared calloused and pale, she matched Time's gaze with bright blue eyes that shone with wisdom. He noted her oddly well-kept hair and pondered why someone like her in a village like this would be so prim and proper.

“Zelda?” Said Time before even realizing how weird that must be, for a stranger to know her name _(If that even as her name)_

“Yes? What can I do for you?” She didn't seem phased at all. Of course, How could Time forget. They had heard of the princess living with the hero of this Hyrule, he felt dumb for not considering that probably everyone knew her. He cleared his throat, realizing he was acting strangely.

“Hello miss, We came here searching for The Hero. We wanted to ask him about something important” Said Sky before Time could find his voice. It was weird to meet one of the multiple bearers of the Triforce of Wisdom, They had still to encounter any of the others, and meeting Zelda before even seeing Link was...jarring, to say at least.

Zelda seemed to tense up stepping outside and closing the door, covering it with her body. Ready to fight them if necessary.

“And pray tell what kind of business might you two have with Link?” Sky found himself at a loss of words now, he wasn't a very good liar, and Zelda seemed intimidating, he didn't want to get in a fight with the bearer of the Goddess powers.

“Maybe if you let us inside we would be willing to discuss it with you, Princess.” Time intervened, in a calmer tone. Sky grabbed Time’s arm, who was tense as a plank of wood.

She studied them for a minute, probably trying to decide if she would be able to fight the two of them. 

After what felt like hours, she seemed satisfied with her study and backed off opening the door, “After you two” She was trying to be polite, but Sky could tell how she wasn't letting her guard down. 

She left the door open after all.

* * *

The inside of the house was nice. Weapons and pictures were hanging off the walls, right next to the door there was a small kitchen with a bookshelf and on the other side some stairs that guided to a second floor, Sky could barely make out the bed on it from where he stood. 

The pictures had a lot of people in them, all from different species even, Sky couldn’t tell which ones since he only knew hylians. He could make out the princess he was talking to right now and a boy with the same features as her, only smaller, with brownish skin and his entire face scarred- He was the Hero they were looking for. Sky could tell immediately.

Especially because in one of the pictures he was holding the master sword.

In the picture the boy was fighting against something out of view, With a tight pink outfit covered by strange armor _(Was it metal or rock? Sky couldn’t tell)_. He wasn’t facing whoever did the picture, the shot being taken behind his back at a low angle. He seemed determined to kill whatever he was fighting while holding the Master Sword ready to take a swing.

In the middle of the room, there was a dinner table with two chairs on the opposite sides, Zelda sat on the left chair, Time on the right one, and Sky...he stood next to Time.

“Well then, What business do you want with Link? He has done enough for this land, so you better have something good fighting for.” Time and Sky saw each other surprised, Was she going to interrogate them?

“Miss, I promise we don't mean any harm-” Zelda cut Time off.

“People like you always come here ready to ask Link to embark on yet another silly quest, he always does all the work and always comes home injured, Don't think I don't know the likes of you- Wanting to abuse his kindness.” Zelda wasn't wrong, A week after defeating Ganon and finally being able to take a day to rest at home some travelers came requesting Links help with some dumb treasure hunt, with something about Monsters still roaming these parts. He accepted and then, two weeks later, another group came asking for his help, and suddenly everyone wanted the great hero Link to help them in their quests! Zelda had put a stop to it because every time Link came back he was more and more exhausted than the last time he returned.

Of course, now that he was a child that didn't happen anymore. But they didn't need to know.

“Princess please, If only you could let us talk to him-” Tried to explain the one with fluffy light brown hair, Zelda felt how her features turned into a scowl, she stood up. Angry.

“What is this about that you deny to tell me!? Is this a Yiga attack of sorts!? If so, Then just fight me already motherfu-” Now Zelda was cut off,making everyone turn to the door.

“Zelda?” There was Link,holding a bunch of herbs he had insisted on going out to collect, standing in the door. His big blue eyes looking between her and the man with markings. She brought up her fist to cough into it and then proceeded to speak calmly.

“Little brother…” It felt so wrong to say it, a month of Link being in this state and still being incapable of getting used to it. “These are just some travelers,” She said, gesturing to the men, giving them a dirty look “In fact, they were about to leave.” she could feel the vile dripping in her words, _Good,_ She thought when she saw the man with the white cape shrugging before her gaze. 

She felt angrier after realizing the one with strange markings didn't react at all.

“Hello little one” A gentle voice broke the uncomfortable silence that had built up, it was from the man with brown hair, who was now walking slowly towards Link. Zelda prepared to attack the man at any moment, the blonde man still hadn't reacted at anything that was happening before him.

The man with brown hair kneeled before Link, who took a step back, clutching the herbs closer to his chest.

“Sorry if we are scaring you and your big sister over here, but may I ask your name?” Link opened his eyes widely, was he really scared? “My name is Sky, it's fine if you don't want to tell me yours-”

“Mido.” He said clearly, apparently whatever had him scared he had gotten over it. Before Zelda could analyze Link's strange behavior she saw how the man with the armor got startled over something _(Links fake name?)_

He stood up and left, careful to not step over the man with the- Sky or Link.

“Time?!” Screamed Sky after the man with markings, whose name seemed to be Time…

Link took this as his sign to run to Zelda's side,hugging her legs _(He hated being small and feeling helpless, he hated it he hated-)_ Zelda noticing this took Link in her arms,holding him protectively.

“I think it is time for you to leave.” She was using her _“I am the princess and you have to listen to me_ ” voice. Sky looked at her and mouthed a ‘sorry’ and left the same way Time ran off to.

Zelda sighed and rested her head on top of Links. This was weirdly exhausting. She felt Link's little hands come over her face.

“Zel?”

Link was always a tad too affectionate, she didn’t mind, after all, it was a constant reminder that she was real and alive and that Link was also alive and real, it was welcomed. But now that he was a child he let himself be more...touchy, as in always grabbing her face, hands or asking to be held when he got tired of walking. She didn’t point it out, even though it always felt...weird, in an _“It feels a little off but I don't know which way”_ kind of way. But she knew why. She knew exactly what way.

“Zel!”

“Sorry Link, Are you alright?”

“Are **you**?! You were being scary and that guy seemed like he was going to shit his pants!”

“Language.”

“I am just saying!- it was weird.”

“Yeah well, we should be used to it by now shouldn’t we?” She smiled weakly and bopped Link’s nose, making him giggle and then pout after realizing what she had done.

They will be fine. She'll make sure of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes my version of Zelda has scars (but i am also basing her from the ask lu wild blog,by adding the scars on her face)  
> With this chapter my bro helped me! I think you might be able to notice in which parts. I would give him proper credit but I don't think he wants it really so jsjsjs
> 
> Can you guess why Time reacted that way?


	3. Time and Family and Picnics

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time and the boys take the opportunity to relax until they find the hero, little they know the hero will find them

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took longer than intended!! which i am sorry for. I tried for it all to make sense n stuff,not a lot of our wild child in this chapter though.

Where was he even going? He didn’t know, didn’t care. He needed to get far from them, _from the memories…_

They seemed so far from his era so how, why, when?

_Could this mean they were still alive?_

Time shook his head and brought his hands up to his hair, pulling it and sitting next to a strange-looking statue.

_Stop, Stop, Stop. Only Hylia knows if they were still alive._

He tried to get himself together, feeling how he was starting to hyperventilate. The last time he felt like this…

“Time?” Asked a shaky voice, He turned to it, suddenly remembering someone was with him.

“Ah, Sky…” Realizing he still sounded like in the middle of having a moment, he cleared his throat. “Sorry, Did I scare you?”

Time wanted to act like nothing happened, like he wasn’t acting like a scared child but Sky seemed to have other plans. He was giving him a worried look.

“...Are you okay?” Sky walked towards him, Time stood up quickly before being stuck in a conversation about his traumas. He was the leader, he shouldn’t put that burden upon his teammates.

“I am now, Just…” he tried to find the words, “ some bad memories, You know how it is.” Time said as calmly as he could, brushing his hair with his hands.

“Do you want to talk about it?” The sleepy hero insisted, though he hadn’t walked a step closer to him, giving the older man space.

Time looked around, The weird statue was like a mocking impression of the goddess, with horns on its forehead. There was a water clear pond across it, with fishes and a little piece of land in the middle. On the other side of the pond, there was a lonely tree that had grown beautifully during the years. 

It was perfect to have a peaceful conversation.

“Maybe another time.” He put a hand on Sky’s shoulder, trying to give one of his good smiles. The brown-haired boy bit his lower lip, thinking. “If you say so…”

Now, how would he make Sky forget about all of this…

“Actually, Why don’t we leave the hero searching for another day?” Sky looked at him confused. “Wouldn’t you and the others want a break?”

“I mean, I did hear Wind saying he wanted to go for a swim…” Apparently, Time had not been the only one who noticed the pond _(It was hard to miss anyway)_ , so he just laughed a little and patted Sky’s shoulder.

“Let’s go and get them then” Having finally freed himself from an uncomfortable conversation, Time walked away, hearing how Sky sighed and followed after him.

⚜️

“So not only did you two not find him but also managed to scare his Zelda and her little brother to death. Great job!” Said the hero in a red tunic, crossing his arms over his chest while giving Time and Sky one of his dead glares. “I don’t even want to imagine what would’ve happened if you two had really found him.”

“Legend can you please shut up,” Twilight, who also seemed annoyed but for other reasons, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose “I think I am getting a headache.”

“I just can’t believe it! We have been stuck in this horrible place for four days and now we can’t leave because these two seemed to forget how to talk to people!” Legend was now gesturing wildly, horribly angered about the situation they were in.

Someone snorted far away from their conversation.

“Brave words from someone who got kicked in the shins for that exact same reason.” Everyone turned to Four, who had his face covered by a book. The title was written in strange hylian.

“Listen you little-!” The pink-haired hero was now walking towards the teen.

“Enough!” Finally interrupted Time, “Look Legend, We know we messed up but sadly, There’s nothing we can do about it for now.”

They were at the Inn, on the second floor, it was the only one who had beds for all of them but they still had to share. They would’ve bought two more but for some reason, the only ones left were expensive, Something about them being softer…

Time, Twilight, and Sky were sitting on one bed while Legend stood in front of them to _“Scold all of you properly”_. Four was sitting upright in one of the farthest beds from them with Hyrule who was taking a nap but was apparently woken up by all the noise. Wind and Warriors had ran away while they could, saying they were going to check the weather.

“Look is fine, Apparently no one had seen the hero in a month so something tells me we wouldn’t have found him even if we wanted.” Said Sky, Trying to appease the situation but having failed miserably because now Legend's whole face was red.

 ** _“A month?!”_** He repeated very loudly, having trouble believing Sky.

“Oh, good Hylia…” Twilight groaned and flopped on the bed, covering his face.

“Yes, a month. Apparently, the hero has a habit of…” Sky made a weird mouth gesture before speaking again “Disappearing.”

“Disappearing?” Spoke Hyrule, who had been silent the whole time, propping himself up with his arms. “Do you think he-?”

“Hops through universes? No, he seems to just be a traveler. From what Sky had told me.” Hyrule laid back and Legend had dropped his act, sitting on one of the chairs for the little desk they had available.

“So what’s next?” Asked Twilight while still laying on the bed with his hands on his stomach.

Time pushed his hair back with a hand, exhaling a breath he got ready for what he was going to say next.

“What about a picnic? It’s a beautiful day outside and Sky and I found a great place for it in this town-“ Before he could get answers from everyone else someone hugged his middle with lots of strength.

“Yes! Yes! Yes! I love picnics!” Wind, who had just got back on the perfect time, said in excitement while burying his face on Times stomach.

“Easy sailor! I think you are about to kill the old man!” Warrior’s was absolutely not doing any effort to stop him anyways, leaning against the wall.

Time let himself chuckle, patting Wind’s hair while the younger was letting go of him.

“Sorry Time! It has been so long since we had a break and me and Aryll used to have picnics, It was so fun! I can’t wait to have a picnic with everyone!” The sailor had always been energetic, even in their most exhausting days, but now? He seemed so excited about the mere concept of hanging out! It was good to see him happy.

“All right then!” Sky clapped his hands together, bringing everyone’s attention. He had one of his serené smiles on his face. “I will go and ask the young lady at the counter if we can take our meals with us”

“What? Don’t you want to eat Hyrule’s special?” Mentioned Legend, making everyone laugh and receiving an offended _“Hey!”_ from their traveler.

“Goddesses, No.” Sky made a face like he just got a bad memory, and considering how Hyrule’s cooking was, it might as well be.

The chosen hero walked down the stairs, passing by the captain’s side.

“I am going with you” Said Warriors, following Sky out of the room, with his own plans in mind.

“Don't forget to ask her about lunch!” Said Legend before he couldn't hear him anymore _(Which he doubted considering how the room was)_ , Warriors only responded to this by making a rude hand gesture to Legend without looking back.

Time was looking forward to that break.

⚜️

  
  


Even though they were still staying at the Inn, all the heroes brought their equipment with them, leaving it around the strange statue with horns, one could never be too cautious in a sleepy town.

Time had made his way over to the lonely tree, which Sky had deemed perfect to take a nap, so now they were both sitting in perfect silence under its shadow, enjoying the warm rays of sunlight that leaked through the leaves. 

If he were honest, he hadn't realized how much his body needed a break from wearing his golden armor almost all the time, it almost felt strange not having it now but he still relinquished the lack of it. He looked over at Sky, who was wearing his white-blue cotton shirt. Time, curious as ever, carefully lifted a hand to grab the edges of the shirt collar between two of his fingers, brushing a little against the younger cheek. The shirt was indeed as soft as it looked, with his theory confirmed he took his hand back, placing where it was before. 

Sky hasn't moved the entire time, still with a pleasant smile on his face and slightly blushed cheeks, probably dreaming about his Zelda.

He now looked around, Seeing how Warriors and Legend bickered over something while fishing, they were not too far from them, the pink-haired hero was sitting with his legs crossed on the grass while the captain had taken off his boots and submerged his feet onto the water. Even if they seemed to be arguing none of them had raised their voice as if to not break the peaceful atmosphere. They had finished fishing a few moments ago and still were sitting there.

Searching for the youngsters Time had caught Four laying in the little piece of land that was in the middle of the pond, laying casually on it while watching Wind and Hyrule have a contest about who could hold their breath longer under the water. Hyrule had emerged from the water with a triumphant smile on his face (Hylia knows how long he had been there) only for Wind to immediately go underwater. He wasn't going to admit he was interested but still kept watching as seconds passed.

“Having a good time, Old man?” Adding another thing to the list of stuff he wasn't going to admit, is that he got a little startled over the sound of his nickname. He still recognized who it was though.

“I am just glad they are enjoying themselves pup, Is that bad?” Time scooted over to Sky, giving his protege enough space to sit with them under the tree. Twilight took the offering gladly, bumping his shoulder with Times. 

“No, but you sure looked like you were about to shed tears of happiness” Joked the ranch hand while the other one slid an arm over his shoulders.

“Alright alright, enough of that” He looked over Twilight’s hands, that seemed to be holding two glasses with a white liquid inside of them, “Whatcha got there, pup?” he asked despite it being obvious.

“Oh, right” He offered one of the bottles to Time, who took it and studied it for a second. He didn't understand the hylian written on the sticker but found the cow drawing adorable. Maybe he would take it to Malon. “The store owner said it was the best milk on all Hyrule, but I bet it doesn't stand a chance against LonLon Milk” he was now opening the bottle, Time did the same.

“For the good times,” He said while holding out his bottle of milk.

“For the good times.” Twilight smiled while he did the same with his bottle and slightly hit Times own, making a soft _clink_ sound.

The former hero found the milk being actually pretty good, having a familiar taste yet not quite the same as the milk you could find on his Hyrule. It was refreshing, in all ways.

Twilight seemed to think the same, drinking the entire bottle in one go.

“Easy pup, we aren't leaving anytime soon” His protegé put the bottle down, wiping his mouth clean with the collar of his tunic. “You don’t know that.” Time gave him a weird look.

“That’s so ominous for you Twilight” He laughed and the older man couldn’t help but wear a strange smile on his face.

“I am just sayin’ we never know with this…” a vague hand gesture “shitty quest.” Time held him a little closer.

“While that's true, I doubt we will find the hero today,” Twilight looked at him, eyebrows furrowed and doubt in his eyes. “So why don't you take a moment to appreciate the summer breeze?” 

Any concerns Twilight might have left his mind while he broke into a fit of laughter.

“And since when are you a poet, Old man?” He tried so hard not to laugh too loud, as to not interrupt whatever conversations the other heroes might be having but it was difficult, more so now that Time had put a hand to his chest.

“Now what is that supposed to mean, huh?” 

“That the old age is finally getting up to you and it's making you all cheesy!” Before Twilight could continue Time got him into a friendly headlock, making his already messy hair messier by rubbing a fist onto his head. This only made Twilight laugh louder.

“What’s so funny!?”Asked Legend, finally standing up from his spot while the captain watched them from behind him, hands on his hips. If you searched for it, you could hear his strange fancy accent.

“Our leader here-!” Said the ranch hand while freeing himself from the headlock and pushing a smiling Time far away from him, “Is being all poetic over here!” 

“It's that so?” The veteran had walked to where they were, leaning against the tree and seeing how they still played. Time trying to get hold of Twilight while he kept pushing him back. He should warn them about keeping it up before something happened but haven't really seen the pair smile in a long time. So he kept quiet.

Twilight finally pushed a little too hard, Time finally landed back, Sky finally opened his eyes.

Legend had never seen their leader paralyze as he did right now.

“What-?” The sleeping hero managed to say before being able to look at his surroundings, seeing that they were still at the pond he decided to concentrate on the new warm weight he had on top of him. Blond ashy hair came into view. “Time?”

He stood up as fast as he did when monsters attacked them in the middle of the night and offered a helping hand to Sky. The last time they had awoken him by mistake the first hero had been in an awful mood for the rest of the day, even cursing when a monster managed to cut his cheek. 

“Sorry Sky, We didn't mean to interrupt your sleep.” The hero, instead of taking his hand or even just saying something simply looked at him with eyes still unfocused and tired, after what felt like centuries he finally spoke. “Oh it's fine, I thought something bad happened.”

Sky sat up and rubbed his eyes a little, yawning. After stretching a little he looked over them, confusion coming back at full force.

“What are the worried faces for?” The moment the question left his mouth Twilight quickly turned his face away with Legend following suit, Time only rubbed his neck and proceeded to sit back on his spot. “Nothing important…” he said in a hushed tone.

His fellow companions were so strange sometimes.

⚜️

The sun was finally coming down, not dawn yet but almost there. Hyrule looked over the horizon and smiled at the wonderful view, he was loving this strange land so far. 

They were all sitting around a campfire now, all next to each other while having quiet conversations about trivial things. A cold breeze ran through the place, making Hyrule huddle closer to Legend, who had an arm around him. He felt how he laughed.

“Are you seriously cold?” Well not anymore, a faint blush and an annoying warmth made its way to Hyrule's face.

“I am not a walking furnace-like our farmer here” This made his friend cackle while shaking his head. “You are so right, You are all bones and skin, that's what you are” he rolled his eyes at the comment, knowing that he didn't mean to sound judgmental. 

Suddenly everyone was quiet, a strange thing that happened in their group, so Hyrule wondered what caused such things.

Looking away from Legend he found a little kid standing on the pathway that led to this place.

He looked clearly nervous and if he was honest, he would also be if a bunch of strange-looking people was inspecting him. After a moment or two the kid finally made his move.

 _“Sorry for interrupting, I was just coming to get some fish for me and my sister. Heard noise but wasn't expecting a bunch of strangers.”_ Signed the kid from before, _Mido._ Time remembered.

“Fishes?” Twilight was the one to answer, Time had never felt so relieved. Mido nodded, slowly, as if fearing making the wrong decision. “I think my family here already caught them all, Sorry kid” he put a hand on his neck, truly looking bad about the situation.

Wait, how did Twilight know sign?

That was something he would have to ask later, the kid furrowed his eyebrows, without any intention of leaving empty-handed. Now Time also felt bad, leaving a kid and his sister without dinner…

“We could maybe give them some of it? It's not like we know how to cook it, and we still have our lunch from the Inn” Sky offered, the group seemed willing to take that solution, after all, he was right. Still, Wind, who was looking forward to having fish for dinner, made a disappointed face.

Link noticed and tapped the shoulder of the man with strange tattoos on his face, he turned to look at him again. The sun was setting behind his back, protecting itself with the mountains. The light made his brown skin look almost golden, or was he seeing things?

 _“Maybe we could invite you and your family for dinner,”_ He started signing, now turning to the man he recognized as the one who was in his house before _“As a peace offering.”_

He didn't know what the man had come to his house for but he did know that Zelda, despite being incredibly smart, was ready to jump to conclusions. So maybe it was all a misunderstanding and if he was going to see these guys around he wouldn't want for things to be weird between them.

Time felt strange under the kids gaze, bothered for not knowing why. He grabbed Twilight's hand as discreetly as he could, he turned to give Time a concerned look to which he only averted his eyes to the others. _´Later´_ that's what he figured it meant. He turned to the group.

“Well, folks I think we will have dinner after all” Twilight tried to give one of his best smiles, feeling it sitting strangely on his face.

“Seriously?!” Wind spoke up, almost giving a scare to Warriors, who he was using as a chair.

“Yep,” Sky leaned into Twilight, curiosity in his eyes. “How so?” He forgot not everyone understood the kid.

“Well our friend here-” Everyone turned at the child now who seemed to blush at the sudden attention and slowly signed _‘M-I-D-O’_ “Mido offered us dinner” there were a few _‘thank you´_ s and _‘really’_ s were thrown around before the kid signed again. 

_“Could I please have the fish now?”_ The question was asked very bluntly but Twilight understood that the kid wanted to leave as soon as he could. “Of course, Sorry for keeping you. Who has the food bag?” Twilight asked around their circle, Four was the one leaning back to where their stuff was and pulled over a bag that was still wet. He gave it to Sky who handed it over to the farmer, right in front of Time.

“Here ya’ go kiddo,” He said while the child grabbed the bag that contained the fishes, now seeming too big for him.

The kid put the bad on the floor for a second, seeming to think about what he was going to say next.

 _“I will go ahead to tell my sister.”_ he looked at Sky and Time for a moment, then came back to Twilight. _“Dinner should be ready at dawn.”_ With that he left them, Twilight finally felt Time’s hold relax.

“So...What was that about?” Asked Warriors with an equally curious Wind.

“That was the kid we met before, I wonder why he offered us dinner though…” Answered Sky, who now seemed deep in thought.

“Something about a peace offering” Twilight looked at Time, he now looked better thanks to Hylia, he wondered why the kid scared him so much.

“Well, either way, It's free dinner so I expect all of you to be on your best behavior” Twilight shot everyone a look, all of them laughed, the strange mood of before leaving them.

“We are always on our best behavior!” Said Warriors smiling playfully.

“Oh, If this is your best behavior I definitely don't want to see you at your worst!” Resorted Legend, sending the group into another laughing fit.

Things were going to be alright tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know things seem to be taking a lot slower than usual but i cant wrap up this entire part without fixing Zeldas relationship with our group of heroes!  
> I think by next chapter i should have all of this wrapped up so dont fret
> 
> Hope yall enjoyed!


	4. What a Wonderful Dinner!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dinner time! Everything goes ok :))

When Link got home he froze.

Who were those people? Why did Zelda look so blurry? Whose house was this?

“Ma’am please” a man whose face he couldn't see said, he was wearing Royal Guard clothes. 

“I won't let you take him, he is only twelve for the love of Hylia!” The woman cried out, her voice sounded more angry than sad. Why?

“He is the Master Sword chosen one, if he was able to wield it it means horrible things are to happen, we need to train him properly”

“I don't care! He is a child! Don’t you understand?!”

“Do _you_ not understand? Hyrule is in great danger-!” A second man snapped, he was dressed like a knight. Probably a rookie.

“That’s enough! Now leave before I...!” She stopped, _before what? What could she do against two trained soldiers on her own? No one would side with her either, so before what_

She sat back on her chair, not looking at the knights. “Just leave, please.”

The knights looked at eachother, and before the rookie could say anything the man in the uniform interrupted. “Of course maam, Sorry for wasting your time.”

They stood up to leave, too close to the door which Link had been hiding behind, he took a few steps back and put his back against one of the house walls. Not out of sight but still being able to hear the conversation.

He heard how their heavy steps stopped out of nowhere, Link felt his chest tighten.

“Please understand, This is his fate, sooner or later he will have to face it. We just want to prepare him for it.”

The woman said nothing. 

And they stepped out of the house.

The royal guard took a last glance at Link, he looked so familiar; blonde hair _blue eyes cold cold cold blue eyes-_

“Link?”

When did he enter the house?

“I am sorry Link” The woman, who he guessed was his mother, was now hugging him. Tears were falling down his face. “So sorry”

_He couldn’t- He didn’t-_

“Who are you?”

_Who were them, Whose house was this, Why did the knight look so familiar, Where is he. He can’t feel anything-_

**———**

“You...Invited them?”

“Yeah.”  
  
“The men that came into our house and just left without any explanation whatsoever?”  
  
He sighed, too tired sounding for a kid.

“Yes, Zelda. Them.”  
  
She put her pen down and started rubbing her eyes, exasperation getting to her again. She had spent most of the afternoon writing letters to the leaders of the other regions. With the entire child accident she had put on stop all of her plans of rebuilding the ruins, but now the people who had lended her a hand have grown impatient, asking when will they continue.

All of this was starting to give her a headache.

“Why”

“I...Have a feeling” He was nervous, she could tell. Maybe she was being too harsh on him, but she couldn’t help it.  
  
She scoffed.

“A feeling, huh?” He looked at her sheepishly, a sudden reminder of how big his blue eyes were. She felt her expression soften against her will. “Fine then, Those two can come for dinner.

“Ah, well…” She was not liking that tone. “That's the other thing...There are more of them”

“What”

“Yeah! Six more of them, They said they were family”

Oh, Three Golden Goddesses please give her strength.

“I am not helping you cooking tonight.”

With that, Zelda stood up to leave. Link right after her.

Before she could walk any further away from the house she heard him scream.

“Bring extra chairs!”

**———**

At Skys request they took a basket with some goods as a form of thanks _(and apology)_ for the dinner. The one carrying the basket was Wind, because who could say no to the kid.

Time knocked three times on the door.

They heard two voices arguing quietly _“Go and open the door” “You invited them!” “For Hylias sake Zelda just do it!” “Fine!!”_

Some stomping, then the door opening.

“Good evening”

“Hi! We were invited over for dinner by Mido. Can we go in?” Wind was going to do most of the talking by the time being, to avoid any misunderstandings.

Zelda seemed to trust the kid, if her expression softening meant anything.

“Of course” she stepped aside, letting them walk inside the house.

The house was obviously not meant to have so many people inside but the table was still organized for all of them to fit. The chairs were all different.

Everything on the table seemed delicious. There was a plate with a bunch of rice balls, A fish shaped pie and fish skewers, there was also a plate with only mushrooms and that too seemed delicious! Wind couldn't wait to start eating.

“Oh right!” Before grabbing a seat Wind went back to Zelda, having completely forgot about the bribe. “I know you and my companions didn't get along before, but we hope that after this dinner we get to know eachother better!” He couldn't read the look she was giving him, but she moved stiffly taking the basket out of his hands.

“Thanks. But…” She turned to his team, Mido who was at the kitchen now was standing next to her. “I don't think we have been properly introduced.”

“Of course, Sorry about that.” Now Sky was speaking, he had to since Zelda was looking at both him and Time intensely. “Well, I am Sky. Sorry about what happened earlier.” he bowed his head, Zelda felt her stomach turn.

“My…” Time cleared his throat, “My name is Time, We didn't mean to scare you and your…” he looked a Mido strangely. Too many emotions on his eyes to figure out. “Little brother.”

“Apologies accepted.” She said dryly, It had been a while since she needed to put on an act, but something deep inside her told her she couldn’t trust them. Someone pulled at her sleeves.

She looked down to lock eyes with Link, who was furrowing his eyebrows while having his mouth form into a pout. In any other situation she would’ve teased him.

“I would also like to apologize for my behavior, After all I had made the decision to invite you over. It was not appropriate of me.”

“There’s no need, Princess-” The man with the one-eye, now named Time, tried to interrupt.

“Oh please, Drop the formalities.” Zelda ignored how her stomach turned at the title, ignored how everyone seemed uncomfortable.

She took the moment of silence to make her way to the table by Links side. Sitting in between a man with strange markings on his face and the one with pink hair.

The one who broke the silence was the little kid from before, standing up a little on his chair.

“My name is Wind!” After his introduction everyone seemed to take the opportunity and continue with it.

“Four.” Said a boy with a strange four colored tunic, only lifting his hand in something familiar to a wave. Seemed even smaller than Wind, yet older.

“Oh uhm, Hyrule. A pleasure…” Scrawny looking yet dressed like a traveler, This one did fit with the people of her land.

“What a strange name choice, Must be confusing.”

“Yeah well, Can't get rid of it.” In anyone else that choice of words would have sounded sarcastic, but the teen seemed so shy she couldn’t even be bothered by it. She could only hum in response.

Someone cleared their throat, Loudly. She turned to see the man with the scarf.

“My name is Warriors, but you may call me darling.” The man- Warriors, winked at her. She bit her lip, trying not to smile. Not a single man dared to flirt with her, not with these scars.

“Butthead ugly, That’s what we all call him.” She had somehow forgotten about the other man right by her. He was leaning back on his chairs, arms crossed. Warrior’s made an offended gasp.

“Oh, As if you are one to talk, Pinky!” The man's neutral face turned into a scoff.

“Is not even _that_ pink anymore!”

“And yet you are still a fashion disaster!”

The man now dubbed Pinky seemed like he was about to crawl across the table to choke Warriors with his own scarf.

“Boys!” Everyone quieted. She heard some familiar giggling by her side.

“My name is Legend by the way,” he said, turning away from Warriors.

“And I am Twilight.” This one had almost the same way of acting as the one named Time. Though if they all were related then it must make sense.

“Well it’s a pleasure to meet you all, You seem to be a lovely bunch.” She put up with a smile, they all looked at each other with fondness. She felt a little jealous.

Her Champion stood up on his chair, attracting everyone's attention.

“ _Now that introductions are done, let’s get eating before it gets cold.”_ She translated for him, not committing the mistake of assuming they all knew sign.

With this they got to eat in no time.

**———**

Even though they were a bunch of strangers Link had never felt more at home. After the introductions Zelda started making questions to each one of them, _(“Where are you from?” “Very far away.” “Lurelin Village?” “No, an island.” Interesting, Zelda thought.)_ which developed into easy conversations.

“All of you seem to be experienced adventurers, Makes me miss it if I am honest. But this boy,” She looked down at her Little Champion, who had been busy stuffing rice balls onto his mouth. She ruffled his already messy hair, “He is a lot of work.”

“Oh miss, Don’t you think any of these boys are any better.” Twilight had a weird kind of accent, one she couldn’t place. He leaned in a said in a hushed tone “Not even the Old Man.”

“Don’t you think I didn’t hear you.” 

Everyone at the table laughed.

———  
  


Her Little Champion had been making strange faces for quite a while now, There was nothing much left to eat except for the pie, everything was going great. So why?

“Is there something wrong, Mido?” In response to her question Link opened his mouth widely, a piece of meat was stuck between his teeth.

“Would you look at that? Kid has fangs” Before she could offer a solution Legend, who was peeking from behind her shoulder, interrupted. Now everyone's attention was on them.

“Seriously?! I thought Twilight was the only freak of nature!” Wind piped in.

“That’s a little mean…”

“Oh you know we love you, Twi.” That one was Sky, with his arms around Twilight while he leaned in a little to get a look.

 _“I have always had fangs. Don’t know why it is a big deal.”_

“Oh well, You are the second Hylian who we've met. Is rather...curious.” Said Four, carefully choosing his words.

“Now that you put it like that, It is interesting…” Zelda admitted and looked back at Link, “But could you please close your mouth, Your breath stinks.”

With that he did as she said, Pouting for a second time in the day. Zelda let herself laugh to her content.

**———**

“Miss Zelda, Has anything happened to the hero?” She had stood up to retire everyone's plates, With the help of Hyrule, Four and Link. In the entire dinner she had completely forgotten about why she was wary of these men.

She turned away from the dirty dishes, looking at Time.

“I suppose you have heard of his disappearance.” He nodded solemnly. She sighed. “I don’t think he is dead if that's what worries you.” 

She went back to her seat, hearing the _clink_ and _clank_ of the dishes being washed. Somehow that helped her nerves.

“Does that mean you know where he is?” She laughed sadly.

“No, I do not.” Someone groaned by her side, All of their eyes grew tired.

“If you want to look for him anyways he was last seen somewhere around Hyrule Central. That’s all I have to offer you.” It was a wild goose chase, She knew it, but maybe with that they would give up and leave them alone.

She liked them, Don’t get her wrong. But she simply couldn’t brush off that horrible feeling on her guts, telling her to not let go.

“Thank you Miss Zelda, but I think it is time for us to go.” Said Twilight, bowing his head. Zelda felt sick.

“It was a wonderful dinner,” Hyrule was holding his hands, looking timid. Any other day she might’ve found this behavior adorable.

When did they finish washing the dishes?

“Truly a magnificent time, Lady Zelda.” Warriors stood up, Followed by Wind, Sky and Legend. Hyrule and Four were already outside with Link, since he was nowhere to be seen in the house.

Twilight seemed to wait for Time, Time was looking at Zelda. 

He stood up, Walking outside, with Twilight and her following behind.

“Goodbye Zelda, Mido! Hope to see you soon!” Wind was awfully energetic for how late it seemed to be, though the moment he said his goodbyes Warriors almost dragged him out of there.

“It was a pleasure,” Legend immediately said, Leaving with Hyrule.

“I would love to stop by more,” Sky looked at Mido “Mostly to learn a few recipes from your little cook.” He smiled softly.

_“I would love to teach you.”_

“Oh you don’t understand, Sky is just as hopeless as any of us.” Said Four, winning a shoulder shove from him. “Hey!” He only laughed and waved goodbye, grabbing Sky’s hand with the other one.

“So…” Started Twilight.

“May I have a few words with you, Miss Zelda?” Interrupted Time, she felt her stomach drop.

“Of course.”

Link looked between her and Time, Twilight crouched down.

“Don’t worry Little Guy, I will stay with you.” That didn’t ease Links worries.

“Promise it won’t be long,” Time gestured to somewhere closer to the pond “Now if you excuse us.”

Zelda felt like this was her execution. 

**———**

Time sat down in front of the pond and seemed to take a deep breath, Zelda stayed on her feet. Arms crossed and her thoughts racing through her mind.

“What did you wish to talk about, Mister Time?” 

“Do you even believe us?”

“Huh?”

“Do you even believe our story?” He repeated again. Of course not, she thought to herself. She just didn’t want to ruin the dinner Link put too much effort into because these poor bastards were terrible liars.

“All of you smell like bullshit, If that’s what you are asking” There was no faraway island, Their names were too ridiculous to be real, _but also weirdly familiar._

Time sighed. “Then I guess it won’t hurt to tell you about our strange quest…” 

“What quest could this be?” Were they really Yiga then? Good thing she took that hand to hand training then. Though it was too much effort to just kill her.

“Me and my companions, We are the heroes of old.”

What.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Profusely sorry that this took so long!!! I just....ideas.....  
> Yknow how they are....  
> I tried my very best and now i am realizing i write this too much in Zelda pov and i hope yall don’t mind??? Cuz....haha  
> Next chapter has to be last one in her pov though so enjoy


	5. Hylia has retired

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> theres a light show!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks yall for the 204 kudos!!! I didn’t expect much from this fic since i am still exploring this characters and the way i write them is wonky but is nice knowing yall still like them!  
> Hope that 2021 has been treating yall nicely<3

That was impossible, The Heroes of Old were...well OLD. And dead, definitely dead. So what was he attempting? If they were really after them this was such a horrible plan. But also what type of assassins took children with them? And took the time to make up to her? Wait, Were they trying to get to Link? Did they know? Oh no, She left him alone with the one supposedly called Twilight! 

She ran back to the house, “Link!”  
“Wait! Zelda!”

One hundred years imprisoned hadn't made her any slower, She ran like her life depended on it ~~_Like in old times_~~ and maybe it did. She heard “Time” run after her too but he was an idiot if he thought he was gonna stop her.

When Zelda ran Link was already outside. He looked scared, confused and ready to run away but even then, she saw courage in his eyes.

For a brief moment she wondered if this was the Link she met one hundred years ago.

She took him in her arms, pushing all those ideas aside, they wouldn’t take him again.

Her knees hurt from the drop, something cut her arm, Link gasped. She hid his head on her neck, trying to protect him.

”Zelda?” His voice was so small, barely a whisper in the wind. She hated it. She looked at Twilight who was behind him. He seemed to recognize her feelings. _(The loss, The pain, The one hundred years-)_

She stood up slowly, keeping Link in her arms, and with careful steps she walked backwards to their house. She kept her eyes on both men.

Twilight was the one to talk.

”Miss Zelda please...” he begged, “You have to believe us.”

”Then convince me because this is your last chance.” She was angry and tired. Tired of these men, of this dancing around and angry at herself, for allowing this.

He turned to look at Time. A silent agreement went between the two and the older man nodded. With silent steps he walked towards Twilight.

In that moment Zelda noticed how the moon bathed them with her light, In that moment she noticed how desperately Link was holding onto her, In that moment she noticed how Twilight marks reminded her of a friend, In that moment she noticed how young Time looked under the moon, In that moment she noticed how they held eachother hands so lovingly despite them being rough and strong.

In that moment Zelda noticed a familiar light.

”How?” She managed to whisper.

Twilight gave her a painful smile.

”We are the chosen heroes.”

And she believed the holy light they carried with them.

_———_

Time wondered when has Twilight gotten so good at this.

Or maybe it was him who has gotten worse, but since they have been dropped in this Hyrule he had been feeling weird and with the entire Mido fiasco he only felt more terrible. But it was all fine! Really.

What wasn’t fine were the looks they were getting.

The kid looked at them like they were the answers to his prayers, blue electric eyes shining from the Triforce light. With uneasiness once again setting on his stomach he looked at Zelda...

Whatever amazement she from the reveal had been replaced with a look that spoke of taking revenge on the Goddesses, and honestly, Time couldn’t help but share the sentiment.

She put Mido down, placing him behind her, the kid clutched onto the slightly bloodied kitchen knife. Then, without looking away from his eyes, she pulled her left glove out.

A scar in form of the Triforce came into view, their light was snuffed out like a candle.

Time finally understood.

_———_

It was a lovely night, the moon shone beautifully over the balcony, so Sky couldn’t help but to sit outside with Fi on his lap to enjoy the moment of peace. He was tired of having to hide her most of the time but their leader was right about having to be careful, he chuckled at the memory of Legend attacking them for supposedly stealing the Master Sword.

”Has she said anything yet?” Hyrule’s soft voice carried trough the midnight air, interrupting Sky thoughts.

“No, Still quiet.” Since they got to this new Hyrule Fi refused to tell them anything about the land or the hero. They had been lucky to appear near the village.

”Don’t you think is weird?” The wood creaked under Hyrule’s soft steps, he sat on the chair next to Sky.

”Everything is weird.” He responded. Hyrule furrowed his eyebrows, not appreciating Sky’s humor.

”But it’s different, like...” He started, “It was an entire dinner and they didn’t say anything about themselves at all! You would think with so many photos on the wall something would slip!” Hyrule turned to look at Sky, “And the kid, Doesn’t he look familiar?”

”Does he?” 

“Yes, Like when I met Legend or, or...Time!” He looked back at his cup. “Is weird.”

Sky hummed in response.

”And Zelda! What’s her deal?” He took a sip of his beverage. “So defensive, so on verge. What are they hiding?” Sky turned to look at him.

”It is weird,” he put a hand on the traveller’s shoulder “But it will be fine ‘Rule, they will come with answers.” He kissed his temper, hoping to bring some calm to his companion.

”Oh no.” He heard.

”What?” He turned to look around, seeing to where Hyrule was pointing.

There, In Princess Zelda house, they could see Hylia’s Holy light.

”...Well is never easy for us.” Sky sighed.

Hyrule laughed.

_———_

Before any of them could ask, Zelda spoke. 

“I will explain everything if you explain everything to me.” 

With a burning hand and tired eyes, Time nodded in response

For the third time, Zelda guided them into her house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man i should stop saying I will write something next chapter bc i end up writing something totally different...  
> In this chapter i realized a lot of stuff, like how i forgot to mention the master sword, or how on edge i was making Time and how much Twilight and Flora are like lmao  
> I feel like I am teasing yall with soft wild child content but i swear i am trying to get there!!!!! Soon, i promise;;;
> 
> Anyways take care! Happy holidays n new year! Like very very late but still!


	6. Found A Wildflower!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolf and fox reunion

Zelda was getting sick of this.

Scratch that, she was _fucking_ exhausted. It has been an entire day and she still couldn't get this _~~(The Heroes of Hyrule)~~_ men to leave them alone- Has Hylia not understood her? Link was out of the limits, but why was she surprised, Of course she was once again ignored by that big glowing b-

" _Please_ , Princess Zelda-" Repeated once again The Hero of Twilight. If she was honest, she has started to hate those two words together, though to be fair, the hero seemed to share the sentiment. "We need your hero."

She frowned.

It was just so unfair, after all the suffering they have been put trough they had to be separated again. If he was her hero why couldn't he just stay by her side?

She was going to stand up and yell at him because how dare he, the goddess favorite, come to her house in the land she had cared for so deeply and demand for HER knight, who she had watched die in her arms. He didn't have any right to do that, none of them did so she wouldn't allow it. Not anymore.

Before she could even open her mouth to tell him the fundamental truths, she felt a small hand grabbing her arm and when looking down, she found Links peaceful eyes. She couldn't believe it. Surely Link didn't expect her to just let this strangers talk him into another dangerous quest, Had he even heard Twilights stories full of blackblooded monsters, dangerous dungeons and strange black portals? What was he thinking, just jumping into danger once again for the sake of others?

But he just nodded, as if he had heard all of her thoughts and _yes Zelda, because Hyrule depends yet again on me. On us._

She took a deep breath and sat down.

"I see then..." She looked at the man, all the fight leaving her, ready to explain their situation to him. "If you really need to speak to the hero then I need to you understand that-" but she struggled, words failed to come to her. She couldn't do this, she wasn't ready and surely he wasn't ready either. He was her knight, her hero, her friend, her confident, _her only hope that their land would survive-_

So what if she went instead? Yes, After all she was the only one with the mark of the Triforce so she definitely could fool them. She could tell them that the hero died 100 years ago and that after years of imprisonment she was able to free herself and get ready to face calamity Ganon on her own. Yes, that could work, her Hyrule ~~_(because now existed much more)_~~ was already so fucking weird so that might have been as well what happened. Hopefully the voice inside the sword wouldn't snitch on her, and hopefully they didn't ask about the photos on the walls. Or how was she able to hold Ganon off while on her quest. Or why didn't another Hero of Courage just incarnate-

Details! All of them! So with her mind made up she spoke again.

"I am the hero of this land." Where the fuck did that burst of confidence come? She didn't know but Hylia wasn't she glad, maybe if she looked sure enough Twilight would buy it.

Instead he gave an exasperated sigh and put his face on his hands.

"Zelda..."

"What? I am serious." 

"This is not a game-"

"Why is it so hard to believe!?" Anger overcame her, now standing up and rising her voice without fear. "I am the Hero of the Wilds!" 

"Because!" Twilight now raised his voice, seemingly even surprising himself at the turn of events. "Because..." he repeated, calming himself and looking towards the door. You could find Time on the other side.

A beat of silence passed between the three, Twilight looked back at them, gaze falling onto Link.

Zelda tensed.

Suddenly, Shards of darkness engulfed Twilight. Instinctively, Zelda positioned herself into a protective stand in front of Link.

A familiar wolf appeared.

 _Of_ _course,_ She thought. _It all makes sense now._

"Farosh..." She whispered, the wolf met her gaze with blue intelligent eyes.

She recognized him. It was Links precious wolf. He had told her of their adventures together and shown her photos of him, even explained the story behind his name. 

She also knew him from her days of being locked up in the castle.

Suddenly she sensed movement behind her. Apparently Link has grown impatient of being kept in the dark from such reveal and peaked his head from Zelda's back.

"Farosh!" At the sight of his friend Link was quick to jump from the chair straight into wolfs chest, burying his face and hands into the great beast fur. The wolf, seemingly happy with this, wagged its tail and nosed Links hair, making the boy giggle.

Despite everything, Zelda smiled at the sweet reunion she found herself into. 

"Wait," She interrupted. "So you knew?" _(Farosh, Twilight, Link-)_ the wolf, who had started licking Links face, turned to face her and then shifted once again.

"I had a hunch," He admitted, with Link now in his arms. Face full of saliva. "but my sense of smell isn't so good in my hylian form," he walked to their small kitchen area, searching for something to clean Links face. He pointed to him one of the cabinets. "and I also had to make sure everything was fine between you and my group so you would tell me what was going on with this little guy." He carefully cleaned Links face with one of their kitchen rags. When he was finished Link stuck his tongue out, to which Twilight smiled.

"So you were hylian all along?" Asked Link out of nowhere, and while Zelda found herself surprised, Twilight simply nodded. She felt a pang of jealousy.

"Yes. Kind of." He responded while trying to let Link get down, but he put his arms around Twilights neck, refusing to be put down. "I couldn't shift when I was in your time, I thought it was because I was supposed to be dead, but now..." he looked at Zelda, "I don't know."

"Hm." Was all she could say. "How will we explain this to you group then?" She looked at Link, who had found Twilights tattoos more interesting than their conversation.

"We will figure something out." He said firmly, "I just know we cant take you in his place."

"Not even if I go with him?"

"I am not even sure if you would be able to," He seemed conflicted. "And even then, I would really prefer it if you stayed here." then, quietly. "If you both did."

Zelda stopped to think for a moment, maybe it was for the best, maybe it was meant to happen.

But what if she didn't want it to be that way? She was Hylias reincarnation, wasn't she? So why couldn't she just change her plans on her own will?

"He will not go."

Anger seeped into Twilights soft features.

"Zelda I am trying to be understanding-" He started, now really putting Link down.

"Then be! I will not let him go- Look at him, Twilight!" She gestured towards Link, who was trying to shrink into himself. "He _cant_ go!"

"We are a party of eight! We can protect him!"  
  
"Its still dangerous!"

Twilights snapped his mouth shut, trying to calm himself and think trough what he was going to say next.

"Zelda, I am begging you..." He tried to approach her, she took a step back. "I swear on my life, We will do everything in our power to keep him safe-"

She let anger consume her heart.

"I thought I would be enough too!" She got dangerously close to him. "And now look at us!"

Silence.

It lasted forever, Or two seconds, But Twilight looked at her, with feelings in his eyes she couldn't understand. Was it pity?

"Zelda..." It was broken, and barely above a whisper but she recognize who it was. She looked down to where Link stood. Her Link. 

He didn't add anything else, Just looked at her with those familiar blue eyes. She kneeled, out of respect, shame or to simply be at his level.

He walked towards her, putting their foreheads together.

"They need me." _I need you._ Zelda thought to herself.

"My knight-" But he continued, interrupting her. " _I_ need you here."

She wanted to scream at the top of her lungs, to cry until she had a headache, to get on the floor and start trashing around, Throw a tantrum like a child who got their favorite toy taken away.

But she knew she couldn't, She knew Link meant his words and she knew that if in any other situation he wouldn't leave her. She knew all that, and yet couldn't help but noticing how her heart ached.

Finally giving up, Zelda sighed and slowly stood up. Link took her hand in his.

"Fine then." Twilight had been looking away as if to give them privacy, so he seemed a little startled at now being addressed. "He will go."

It was as if he was holding his breath the entire time, now looking more relaxed.

"But-" She was quick to add, "I really need to know what will you tell them."

"He is cursed isn't he?" They nodded. "We will just say the truth then."

"No!" Link said quickly, "Is already embarrassing as it is, I cant even imagine if all the heroes of the past knew."

"Oh well..." he crossed his arms. "We will tell them that hero died and that he is the recent incarnation. After all is technically the truth."

"Sounds about right." She turned her eyes toward the door, "What about him, though?"

"Oh believe me, We wont be able to lie to him." He deadpanned, "We have to tell him the truth. I am sure he will understand."

Zelda scrunched up her nose, "Right then."

After that it was as if Twilight didn't know what to do with himself, debating without just leaving or saying something else. Lucky for him Zelda knew just what he had to do.

"Get the hell out of house now." She smiled sweetly.

"Please, uh..." Link thought for a moment. "Mister Twilight, You and your companion should get some rest. I trust that you will explain everything to him?"

Twilight gave Link a strange look, clenching his jaw before responding.

"Yes of course. I am sorry for keeping you two up."

"Yes well," Butted in Zelda. "If you are so sorry you should leave, _now._ "

Twilight had at least the decency to look embarrassed, and left with a muttered apology.

"Courageous Farore... " Zelda finally spoke, "The worst guests ever."

Link couldn't help but giggle.

* * *

"How did it go?" Time asked the moment Twilight closed the door.

"Fantastic." He responded without missing a beat. "What hour is it?"

"Is barely midnight."

Twilight wanted to crumble onto the floor. 

It had felt like years being inside that goddesses damned house, He had almost forgotten what breathing air was like with how tense he had been inside there.

He respected Zelda, he really did, But what the fuck was all that? By the way Link had talked about her he hadn't expect her to act so protective of him. Maybe they had made up? Even then, Who was he to judge? He wasn't the only survivor of his friend group. 

"Does that mean the hero is going to come with us?" Why was the old man acting as if he hadn't heard their screaming match? In fact, Twilight would be surprised if the entire town hadn't listened to their very civilized discussion. Or maybe he actually didn't, Despite all, Time was able to zone out whenever anyone in the group started to scream about nonsense.

"Yes." Twilight decided to indulge the old man, "In fact, There's some stuff I have to discuss with you before tomorrow."

Time lifted one of his blonde eyebrows. "Oh? Do tell."

"So, About the hero..."

And just like that, Twilight went about to tell him about this knight and his princess, and how, hand in hand, they tricked fate.

* * *

Zelda started her day with a headache, the sun directly on her eyes and someone knocking on her door _that apparently wasn't going to give up. For Nayru's Wisdom._

Before she could even attempt to get out of bed she felt how something _(or rather someone)_ was stopping her from moving.

She took the covers away and smiled at the sight of her, very awake, little knight.

"I have to attend the door." Despite that, he simply shook his head, rubbing his face on her stomach. "Link.."

At the sound of his name, he squeezed her tight before getting up and going down the stairs. She felt her smile get bigger, forgetting the horrible day ~~_she_~~ they just had yesterday.

_**Knock, knock.** _

Ah, right.

While Link has already got to cooking, She slowly sat up on their bed, trying to get rid of the sleep that still clung to her eyelids.

_**KnOck, KnOck.** _

"Coming!" Holy Hylia, she really hoped that whoever was behind that door wouldn't mind her bed attire. Who in this entire town got up this early?

Link turned to look at her, Now seemingly curious as well. Good to know she wasn't the only one weirded out.

She walked towards the door, she now was able to hear multiple murmurs. _Oh._

_One, Two, Three..._

"Good morning gentlemen!" She opened the door without notice, Making the pink haired guy and the scarf dude stumble inside the house. _Ha._

While everyone seemed quiet impressed, whether by her looks or by what she just did, Time was the only one who looked unamazed.

"What can I offer you in this lovely day?" Zelda asked as nicely as someone with a pounding headache could.

"We-" He looked towards Link, who was hiding behind Zelda's legs. "Need to go."

And suddenly Zelda was very awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THEY FINALLY WORKED IT OUT- IN A WAY- TECHNICALLY.  
> this took way too long to flesh out BUT WE R HERE YES  
> Today! Wilds Hyrule! Tomorrow?! Who knows!  
> I wrote this all in one sitting letsgoletsgo  
> ngl kinda sad i have to get rid of zelda but yall arent here for her, are you?  
> maybe one day i will do more fics exploring their relationship in depth idk  
> anyways!! hope yall enjoyed!


	7. Time to say goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time has no mercy

"Is too soon." She said quickly, Link ran upstairs.

"Is not our call." Time stated calmly. Zelda decided then and there that she didn't like the Hero of Time.

"Then whose call is it?" She crossed her arms, an angry look on her face. Time maintained her gaze, not saying anything.

The heroes noticed the battle of wills between the two, and despite their roles, they couldn't find the courage to interrupt it. Well no one except for Sky, who put a hand on Times arm and gently moved him out of the way.

"We are sorry Miss Zelda, but Time is right." Zelda turned to look at him, face softening but arms still crossed. "We don't decide when to leave. The portals just appear and we have to cross them as soon as possible,"

"Or?" Zelda asked, lifting one of her eyebrows in a sign of disbelief but also of pure curiosity.

"We get forcibly pulled by it, getting us separated." The one with pink hair, who she remembers is the Hero of Legend, interrupts.

She squinted her eyes, finding it difficult to believe, "How is that even supposed to work?"

He scrunched his nose in annoyance, Zelda wanted to laugh at how cute he looked suddenly. "We don't know, we don't care. And honestly, miss? We would prefer to not tempt fate."

"Legend!" Sky scolded him, looking horrified at his choice of words.

"What? I am saying the truth."

"You are also being unnecessary mean."

"Don't worry, Hero of the Sky." Zelda finally relented, "I was being rude too, I must apologize."

Sky still looked between Legend and Zelda, visibly pouting when Legend just shrugged and went to the back where Hyrule and Four stood. Despite her headache and actual situation in general, she couldn't help but wonder if this was usual for them. She guessed that it was, such a big group with people from different eras must naturally bicker sometime.

Before someone talked again, Link was already by Zelda's side, holding his hands up to bring everyone's attention to him.

 _"I am ready to go."_ He signed, and Zelda's mind finally caught up to what was happening.

"Wait! Are you sure?" Link nodded, but Zelda still looked back at the group of heroes. "Could you give us a minute?"

"Of course." Said Sky with a kind smile.

"But it better be quick." Added Time, at this, she simply closed the door on their faces.

"Zelda!" Link said in a hushed tone.

"Sorry, It's just!" She looked back at Link, now seeing how he was wearing a shrunken version of the Champion's tunic, "What are you wearing?"

Now Link seemed taken back at the question, going back to signing. _"Apparently we wasted on clothes when we could have used the slate. Can I please go now?"_

"No! Link-" She was getting exasperated, _He already had the slate on his hip._ "Do you even have enough weapons? Or even know how to use them like-" She gestured to all of him. " _This?_ "

At that Link rolled his eyes, _"No, and that was an oversight from us I admit, but you heard them,"_ He locked eyes with her. _"They need me and we have to go."_

Zelda found herself at a loss of words, because he was correct and there was nothing they could do about all that right now, _but if she only had more time-_

She felt how Link hugged her middle tightly, doing his best to hide his face "I am sorry," he said in a low voice. "I wish we had more time for a proper goodbye..."

But she had known, and so she hugged him back. "Is not your fault."

After a while they let go of eachother, Zelda felt at the verge of tears while Link _looked_ like he was about to cry, but with the conversation finalized Link quickly turned to open the door.

The eight heroes had all their backs turned to a strange black gap just in front of them, Zelda guessed those were the so called portals.

Link wasted no more time and walked directly to Twilight, who was in the front with Time, ignoring a few looks from the other Links.

"Ready to go, Little guy?" He grabbed his hand and Link nodded. With that Time turned to the group, hands on his hips.

"Alright then, pair up." At Times call everyone quickly got on the move, and as soon as pairs were made, one walked towards the portal.

"Goodbye Miss Zelda! Hope we see you soon!" Shouted back Wind at Zelda who was still by the door, unable to move even if she wanted, so she simply smiled sadly and waved.

"Take care!" Said Warriors, finally stepping inside the portal and disappearing with Wind.

And so it went, until it was only Time, Twilight and her little knight. Time was already walking to the portal. Zelda still hasn't moved from her spot.

"We will see eachother again." He said, and Zelda couldn't help but feel a little scared at the choice of words. Hylia, He was scarier than Ganon.

With Time gone, Twilight picked up Link and looked at her with something she could only describe as remorse in his eyes.

"Be safe out there." She hadn't expected to see him so vulnerable and yet, here they were.

"I will." She felt her throat grow tight when Twilight didn't say anything else, simply turning around to leave.

The last thing she saw were Links electric blue eyes.

* * *

Travel by portal was definitely not the same like traveling via Ancient Sheikah Technology. It was instant an abrupt, like falling into a pond but instead of floating you get right trough it. He really hoped to get used to it soon. 

"Everything alright, Little guy?" He heard Twilight's voice, but he just hid his face on his shoulder, to which the wolf man laughed. "Yeah, I get it. You will get over it soon though."

He doubted it, his ears were ringing but also felt full of cotton, Link was starting to hate it.

Oblivious to Links suffering, Time proceeded to speak. Loudly.

"Alright, boys! Headcount." To this everyone announced their hero title, ending on Twilight.

A long pause of silence.

Link lifted his head, only to find all eyes on Sky.

"What?" He asked, confused at the sudden attention.

"What's the little one title?" Said Warriors. 

"Oh! Right!" Sky went towards him, taking his sword off his back, _The Master Sword,_ he realized.

 _"Wait, What is going on?"_ Link looked at Twilight, who seemed unfazed by the situation.

"Well, we all have hero titles, so of course you must have one." He explained calmly. "The sword will tell us yours."

 _"But why?"_ He insisted. He already knew his, Twilight also knew. Why did the sword need to tell him?

"Because we are all Links and we need nicknames" Twilight sounded confident in his words, like it was so obvious.

 _"But my name is not Link."_ He finger spelled the name, looking even more confused, _"Is Mido."_

At this he froze.

Hyrule crossed his arms and muttered, "I feel so out of the loop." 

Twilight took this as an opportunity, "Mido here just pointed out that he didn't need a hero title because well..." he looked embarrassed. "He doesn't need it."

"Huh..." Sky considered it. "Yeah...It makes sense."

"It really didn't cross our minds, I guess." Warrior's mentioned and everyone easily agreed. Everyone but Time.

"Old man?" Legend asked him, "What's up?"

Time, who was apparently busy being trapped inside his own head, looked at Legend and then at the rest of the group.

"Its almost a tradition by now" he tried to pass it as nothing, "I don't see why we shouldn't use his hero title."

Everyone seemed surprised at Time's refusal to let him use his current name, even himself who had hoped for him to simply leave it at that. Though he should have expected it by seeing how Time had reacted at the use of his name, so he decided to not push it anymore. Everyone had their past, he reasoned.

 _"Alright, Please put me down."_ Twilight did as asked, "He is going to take the sword." he said to Sky.

"Nice!" Sky's face lighted up. He unsheathed The Master Sword and kneeled in front of Mido, holding it towards him.

 _"How does it work?"_ Twilight, instead of answering, translated the question to Sky.

"You simply touch her and Fi, the spirit inside the sword, will tell me your title." At Mido's face he continued, "But nothing else, don't worry."

Sky seemed kind and sure, he trusted him. So, despite having a million more questions, he carefully put a hand on the sword's blade.

The moment he did Sky closed his eyes, and just before he could even attempt to ask if that was supposed to happen, he did just the same.

 _"Hero of the Wild"_ An ethereal voice spoke inside his head, it felt invasive and weird but also...comforting. Like an old friend. _"Is a pleasure to meet you, master."_

And just like that, it ended.

He couldn't even respond, it had been too quick. Was it like that to everyone? Or did the sword spirit- Fi, just not want to deal with him specifically? Which in retrospective, It made absolute sense, but he still was confused at the entirety of the events.

He looked at Sky, who had a warm smile on his face.

"Welcome to the team, Wild." All of his questions faded into the background of his mind. Why did that feel nice?

"Yes! Welcome to the chain!" Wind piped up, making all the Links laugh and just clap for the sheer of it.

He felt how Twilight's heavy hand slapped his back, almost making him stumble and getting more laughs from his fellow heroes.

And for a moment there, Link felt like he belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and we r finally out of hateno! i wonder where our heroes will land next.  
> yes i think i a genius w the summary  
> i wanted to continue to show where they landed but considered that a nice enough ending so i am leaving this here  
> update might come soon<3 bc i already have it there
> 
> edit: btw! i realized i talked way too much in the comments so! i am linking my tumblr lu blog here https://linkeduniverse-trash-account.tumblr.com/  
> Hope yall pass even just to say hi q\\\\\\\\\q


	8. Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edited

After Hyrule has claimed this as his home, they had started to walk through a grassy field, where they could spot a little village on the other side of the river.

"Just across the bridge, we will find Saria Town!" He said happily, There was almost a skip to his step.

Still, Time wished he could get rid of the strange pang in his heart at the name of his childhood friend.

"We are lucky we got dropped here, Is one of the nicer places out of my entire land" He added.

"All of your Hyrule is nice, 'Roolie." Legend said, He remembered the night their assigned healer came to Legend with questions about how was the land of Hyrule before his era, Legend humored the teen when he saw the sadness in his eyes and the conversation ended with Hyrule confessing how ashamed he felt of the state of his land. Legend's heart broke all over again when hearing that.

"Yes, well..." But instead of going on he just shook his head, "You will love Saria Town." he looked back at the group, catching a glimpse of Wild's eyes. "You all will."

The group smiled back, adding nothing else. He returned his gaze to the road.

The group was unusually quiet, It was impressive, truly. Neither Legend nor Warriors were arguing about who had the better items. Four suddenly seemed uninterested in learning more about their different eras, deciding to simply stare off. There was none of Sky's humming or Wind trying to small talk with any of them. While Time and Twilight were usually silent, now it was just strange.

Hyrule thought to himself that it was probably because of their new addition, who he personally still felt was weird and his story didn’t make sense.

He knew all of them were chosen rather young, but considering all the information they gathered about the hero before meeting the kid, it didn’t feel right.

But he would never admit that, Hylia forbid he was rude to a kid.

Wind was the one to break the silence.

"Hey, Twi!" Hyrule felt how the entire group wanted to turn to look at them, curious bunch they were, but Twilight had the kid stuck to his side and it was already difficult enough as it was. They didn't want to make the situation more uncomfortable than it already is.

“What can I do for ya, Sailor?” Twilight asked while putting a hand on Wild’s hair, who had been quick to try and hide from Wind’s presence.

”I wanted to ask Wild a few questions but I don’t know sign, would you translate?” Wind had learned a few signs on his adventures with Tetra, after all the sea was full of different people, but not enough to carry on a conversation.

"Of course, but that's only if Wild agrees." At this both of them looked at Wild, Twilight did with warmth and affection, hoping for his protégé to take the opportunity of making acquaintance with someone of their group. Wind with excitement and hopefulness, wanting to get to know their new member, to both the group and hopefully, The Eat my Pants team, formed by Wind and Four, with the honorary member, Hyrule.

He nodded, Wind beamed.

"What 's your age?"

 _"Eight."_ He was the same age Aryll was currently, but he wasn't anything like her, no. He seemed like all energy was taken from him, like he didn't want to be there, which is fair enough. The thing was that in his opinion, he looked weird, a bunch of hair covered half his face and if you searched for it you could see the big scar that hid behind it. Said hair was long too, as if he had never gotten a haircut in his life. He had so many questions about his appearance alone.

But he couldn't just ask for his scars, for how he got them. He knew better than that.

"How did you get your hero title?" That might uncover the story behind them, simple questions like that always were the most complicated and revealing. That is answered, of course.

Wild seemed to think hard before settling on a response, _"I inherited."_ It was slow and careful, _"From the former hero. That's what I think."_

That was a weird way to put it, a strange way for a child to talk. Wind guesses that's what the hero business does to you.

"Inherit? How so?" Wild looked confused at the question, then signed something quickly to Twilight. The rancher signed something else in return.

Wild sighed and went back to his conversation with Wind.

 _"He died."_ At Twilight's translation, the entire group stopped on their tracks. All of them turned to look at the boy.

"What?" Asked Legend, At least having the decency to keep his voice low.

"But he has been seen recently?" Sky remembered his conversation with the shop owner, how the hero suddenly disappeared one day, how he didn't mention anything about a kid with him. It didn't make sense, and yet...

He seemed so confident. How would he question a kid going through the loss of someone he knew?

_"It has been recent, yes."_ He went on, but Legend wasn't done.

"Then why did Zelda say he wasn't? That we could find him?" Twilight shot him a glare, Time refused to look at his group.

Sky put a hand on Legend's shoulder, hoping to calm him down.

_"She was trying to get you lot away from us."_ The kid responded with a cold glare, making Legend snap his mouth shut and turn back, he went to the front of the group, meaning the discussion was over.

He didn't know what to do, any other day the situation would require an _´alright boys, enough is enough.'_ and he could just make them go on with the walk. Now his throat felt too tight to just talk.

He knew the kid was lying, Twilight had told him after all. Then why did he feel deceived?

"The town is just over the bridge, Maybe the River Man will let us stay at his house for the night." Hyrule said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that fell upon the group.

"River Man?" Asked Four.

"He is a nice man, Helped me and Zelda against a wizard once." Completely forgotten about the information they just got from their new member, everyone showed their interest in Hyrule's story.

Wild was relieved by the distraction, whether it was in his favor or not, it got the attention away from him. He fell back again by Twilight's side, who offered his hand and a kind smile.

He took both.

* * *

"Here we are!" Hyrule announced, he seemed happy to be there, that must be a good signal.

It was a little town, with colorful houses and a plantation across the river. There wasn't any shop on sight and Wild wondered if it was devoid of them, Maybe if they walked a bit more they would find one?

"What do you recommend doing, Hyrule?" Questioned their leader, talking for the first time they got here.

"We should go to the River Man house first, I don't want to intrude suddenly in the middle of the night and none of you know where his house is." He responded, not doubting his words or shifting. Legend felt how proudness filled his heart, the teen had really made a long way from his shy self.

"Alright then, Let's get going."

The group continued moving, Not making further conversation, and after their recent discussion Wind didn't continue talking to Wild. He appreciated that, though he supposed it was to avoid another weird situation rather than his comfort.

He looked up to Twilight, who was seeing around, not paying attention to him.

It was strange, how much sense it made that he was Farosh but at the same time he couldn't wrap his head around it, is not like he had imagined a Hylian version of the wolf he cuddled with every night. But if he had, this made sense.

Tall and scary, but soft around the edges. Deep blue eyes that reminded him of the nights after twilight, cold against warm brown skin. His voice was fitting too, along with the accent, and he couldn't even begin to imagine his dear wolf talking. He wondered if he was stronger than everyone combined in the group, and if it was a result of his wolf form.

He hoped he had time to ask him all those questions, and that he responded to all of them.

Twilight tugged his hand.

"Look, a clothes store." He stopped walking and looked at the shop he talked about. It was modest, like everything in the town, With a simple sign written in what he supposed was Hylian. What made it obvious that it was a store was the big window with a clothing display behind it, but it wasn't something fancy that stood out, the window frame and grilles required a new layer of paint since the aquamarine color was wearing off. It fitted just right in.

He freed his hand from Twilight's hold, _"And?"_

"We could buy you some clothes."

Wild looked back at the window. The clothes seemed simple, comfortable for the villagers' life, nothing too crazy.

 _"I don't think they sell clothes for children."_ Though the dresses seemed cute, did they use them before on his time? Maybe he should buy at least one. He doubted Zelda would agree to wearing one but he would be happy to just own it.

"Well of course you won't be able to tell just from the display." Responded Twilight, putting a hand on his hip. He sounded exasperated but still had a smile on his face.

He returned the smile, _"Fine then, we will come later."_

Twilight grinned, _"But- I am not buying you anything."_ his grin disappeared.

"What! As if I didn't have money to buy my own clothes!" He said, sounding offended.

_"Yeah, and I am not a teen trapped in a child's body."_

"Well-"

"Twilight! Wild!" Screamed someone, "Don't get separated, We are just about to get to Hyrule's friend house!"

"Coming!" Twilight grabbed Wilds's hand, "We will continue this later." he said.

Wild only rolled his eyes.

When they got back to the group, Twilight took his place just right by Hyrule. Time falling back behind them now.

"What were you guys up to?" Hyrule asked.

"Nothing much, Just looking at the clothing shop."

"Oh! Yeah, the clothing there is nice."

"Have you bought them?"

"Uh...Yeah, after my adventures the princesses made me buy a bunch of tunics," He looked embarrassed by sharing the information, Twilight chuckled at how Hyrule avoided his eyes.

"Hey, is fine. I also didn't own lots of clothes before or during my adventures." He reassured, Hyrule just smiled softly.

"Well, hope you get to buy some new clothes then." The teen chuckled, "Though, I think you would look weird with a vest. Or with suspenders for that matter."

Wild imagined it and laughed at the idea too.

"What are ya laughing at?" This made Hyrule cover his mouth, trying to stifle his laughs.

 _"Fluffy boy is right,"_ Wild managed to sign to Twilight, _"You would look weird. Like a dog wearing clothes."_

Hyrule didn't need to know sign to understand Twilights offended gasp.

"Well I think I would look just about fine, Thank ya very much." He crossed his arms and turned his face from them, making them laugh more.

"Hey! What's so funny?" Asked Warriors.

"Twilight wearing normal clothes for once in his life." Responded Hyrule in between laughs.

The captain considered the idea, and after a second said "I think he would look nice,"

"Really Wars?" Legend now joined the discussion too, "I knew you had bad taste but I never considered it to be this bad."

"I am just saying," Warriors held his hands up, "Is better to whatever he wears back on his village."

"Wha- That's just normal Ordon clothing!"

"Sure is, farm boy. Sure is." Warriors patted his back.

Before Twilight said anything to defend his fashion choices, Hyrule interrupted him.

"We are here! I will go first, Don't want to overwhelm him with so many people."

The group simply made a sound of acknowledgment, and with that, Hyrule went and knocked on the door.

After a few seconds, a woman with black shoulder-length opened the door, "Good morning- Oh! Link!" 

The woman, immediately having recognized Hyrule, went for a hug. It didn't last long enough for Hyrule to register, letting himself be held by the tall woman.

"Hey, Cass..." The woman squeezed Hyrule and then broke apart, Holding him by the shoulders.

"Oh dear, Where were you?" She grabbed his face with one of her hands, carefully turning it to look for any changes.

"Ah well, I...was kind of dragged on to another adventure." Said Hyrule, looking regretful about not being able to send letters to his friends when of his disappearance.

"Another quest?" Putting his hands on the woman's wrist, the woman let go of him and Hyrule stood back.

She was wearing a loose red dress with big sleeves, with a full coverage apron around her waist. Her hair was being kept away from her face by a crown braid, and just like her hair, her eyes were a deep shade of black.

With unexpected shyness, The group waved at her.

"Ah." She said in understanding.

"I will explain everything, We were just wondering if you would let us rest here for the night."

The woman's face lit up, "Of course dear! We are friends, aren't we?"

"Thank you so much." Hyrule smiled and held both of her hands, bowing his head in gratefulness.

"Link, please! You don't have to do this, I am but just a humble mother." She laughed, loud and with all her heart. Hyrule blushed and quickly apologized, to which she simply waved him off,

"Oh just get inside you nervous ball!" She guided him inside the old pink house, "You too boys! You lot seem like needing a rest!"

The group looked at each other, not sure of what to do.

Wind, decisive as ever, quickly entered the house right behind the woman.

A collective shrug after, the group followed.

The inside was just what you would expect. A little living room area, a simple kitchen with multiple different utensils and cookbooks in various states, A dinner table old as time with three chairs, the walls were covered with different scenic paintings, with the stairs to the second floor as background. A cozy home.

The group stood frozen at the door, not knowing where to go.

Hyrule was being guided by the shoulders to sit on the living room couch. Once he did the woman turned to the group.

"Alright, First things first!" She said and all of the group's attention went to her, "Introductions! My name is Cassiopia, but you dearies can call me Cass!"

Time cleared his throat, And walked in front of the group, "A pleasure to meet you Miss Cassiopia-"

She pulled her lips into a pout and frowned.

"Cass," Corrected Time, "My name is Time."

With that, he went to sit by Hyrule's side. So that was the plan.

"I am Wind!" Said the boy, puffing his chest out proudly, and then, when Cass smiled, went immediately to sit by Times side.

"My name is Sky," The soft-spoken man went to kiss one of Cass's hands, who giggled at the action. "Terribly sorry for intruding."

"Oh, Don't worry about that dear!" She said, "If you are friends of Link, you are friends of mine."

Sky simply smiled and left to sit.

Introductions continued.

"Four," He said with a bow, a few of them rolled their eyes. She laughed softly at the introduction.

"Legend." The pink-haired hero said as politely as he could, to not come out as rude, making Warriors scoff.

"The name is Warriors." He said doing a reverence by holding his scarf,

"Oh, A gentleman," She said putting a hand on her chest and Warriors gave her his most charming smile.

"Do not be deceived by his looks madam," Said Legend, sitting comfortably on a chair. "He is the worst out of all of us."

This made everyone in the room laugh, even Wild let himself chuckle a little.

"As if you are a saint." Warriors smirked and just on the arm of the chair where Legend was, Which elbowed him in return.

Cass just looked at them, with what could only be described as the eyes of a mother, then turned to the two remaining guests.

"What about you sweetheart?"

Twilight, who had been busy watching and petting Wilds hair, looked at her with surprised eyes.

"I apologize, ma'am," He said. "I am Twilight."

"And who's the little man?" She asked, getting closer to them and kneeling in front of Wild, who in response hid behind Twilight's legs.

"We call him Wild," Twilight responded softly, and Cass, noticing the kid got uncomfortable, stood up back to her full height.

" 'am sorry love, didn't mean to scare you." Even then, Wild didn't come out of his hiding place.

Twilight sighed, "Don't take personally ma'am. He is just a little nervous."

"Of course, I understand." She said, with patience not a lot of people had. "But..."

She turned to the living room, where the rest of the group of heroes was. She looked at Hyrule.

"I do want an explanation as to why the weird names."

The heroes sighed. They did promise an explanation.

* * *

With a pretty extensive explanation, Accommodations for nine more people, and plans for lunch. The afternoon came, and they still had stuff to do.

"Alright, boys!" Said Cass, announcing her entrance into the guest room where they were just able to fit inside, "Unfortunately for you, I will have to keep dear Link with me."

Wind, who was busy fighting for a bed and losing against Four, looked at Cass, "But Miss Cass! We need a guide!"

"Nonsense, You are heroes of courage!" She waved Wind off, while he tried to decide between paying attention to Four, who was already laying on one of the three beds, and Cass, who had grabbed Hyrule's wrist and was already walking out the room with him.

"But we don't know this era Hylian!" Wind called out quickly,

"I am sure you will figure it out!"

And with that, they went off, to do...whatever.

Wind huffed and turned to the group who were also surprised at the turn of events.

"So now what?" He asked while crossing his arms.

Everyone took their time to think about a response. Legend, out of character, slowly and carefully held his hand up.

"I have noticed a few similarities between my Hylian and Hyrule's," He said, everyone turned his attention to him. "I could probably guide us, after all, there are the shops we need to refill our resources, so our only problem is knowing which ones."

"That and," Spoke Time. "Who will go with who. We can't go to every store as a group."

"True..."

"Any other ideas?" Asked Warriors to everyone else.

Wind held up his hand.

"Yes?"

"Let's just ask Hyrule and Miss Cass."

"But she seemed like they needed to talk," Said Sky, Who had managed to get a bed.

"Well too bad! We need a guide or at least directions!" Resorted Wind.

"The sailor is right," Sighed Warriors, "We need any sort of guide just so a simple shop trip doesn't end in a mess."

Once again, Silence.

Four sat on his bed, "Whoever finds them first gets 50 rupees."

With that, Wind sprinted out of the room, then followed by Warriors who were trying hard not to laugh.

Four looked at Legend.

"What?" He asked, "I am not that desperate for money."

Four raised an eyebrow, Legend's ear tips got red.

"Look-!"

Warriors came back and interrupted him, With a smug smile and cheeks flushed, "You just don't want to lose against me."

And just like that, Legend took off right after Warriors.

Time walked to the door and screamed, "Don't make a mess!"

Without a response, he closed the door.

The only ones left were Twilight, Sky, Four and...Wild.

Wild and Twilight were sitting on the farmboy sleeping bag, counting the rupees they had for buying the things they needed. Twilight doing the counting and Wild separating the rupees by color.

Sky had decided to sit next to Four, who had already laid back on his bed.

"So..." He started, "Who's gonna stay?"

"I am going to. I want to help Miss Cass with the house chores."

Time nodded in approval, "Of course. Four?"

"Nah, I will go. I wanna see if there are any interesting weapons in here." Yet, he didn't stand up.

He turned to Twilight, "What about you two?"

Twilight glanced up to him, and then at Wild. A silent question went between them, and with a shake of his head, Twilight went back to Time.

"I will go. The little guy will stay"

"Alright, We will be waiting for you in the living room," Loud laughing was heard from downstairs. "Ten minutes."

"Understood." Said Twilight dryly.

Without any other word, Time left.

Twilight sighed, Something was up with him, and he had a vague idea of what it was.

He looked at Wild, he was now doing whatever on his slate.

How will he make this two get along?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok, so let me explain.  
> i was thinking of how people describe Hyrules era as a wasteland when Zelda II map is right there so i chose the most green area (aka saria town) and completely ignored that there are monsters there and then to justify my choice i took information from the Valiant Comics and then, just when i got to the Cassiopia part, i realized the comics are related to cartoon Link but it was too late to turn back down.  
> anyways, this was supposed to be longer but i myself arent a patient person so i posted something that would be acceptable.


	9. Golden Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fairies only talk to good children.

The clashing of pans was the first thing he heard.

“Hyrule can cook!?” Wind exclaimed. Sounds of surprise and soft laughing followed.

“I have been trying to teach him, yes.” Responded Cass. Cheerful as ever.

“And I have been trying to learn.” Added Hyrule. Unusual sadness in his voice.

“Don't beat yourself up, Rule.” Reassured Warriors, “You make an excellent tea.”

“Yeah, Totally makes up for your terrible cooking skills.” And with Legend it made four.

They were sitting at the dining table, Cass was heating up the stove for what he supposed was dinner while Hyrule stood by the counter cutting up different types of vegetables.

On top of the table there was a tea set. Nothing too fancy, the set was a milky yellow white and had colorful flowers on it. Time found it cute, and once again was reminded of his dear Malon, he wondered how she was doing. He logically knew she was okay, She was a strong woman, able to take care of herself and the ranch without him, But just the thought made his heart clench. Did she miss him?

“Evening, Boys. Miss Cass.” He announced his presence.

The three at the table acknowledge his greeting, nodding towards him.

“Time! How good of you to join us!” Cass turned fully to him and came to his side, grabbing him by his right arm, “Warriors, be a dear and fetch me a chair from the living room.”

“Please, don't. We will be leaving in a few minutes anyway-” He tried to wave her off.

“Oh don't be irrational, You are my guest and my guests need to be comfortable.” She responded casually.

She guided him towards the chair that Warriors took from the living room, The captain held it in place while Time was seated down by Cass herself.

Time got to see Warriors smug grin.

“What about your husband, Miss Cass?” He asked, trying to redirect the attention. “Will he and your son join us for dinner?”

“My dear boys will not, unfortunately.” She got back to dinner, then laughed. “Well I say boys, but they are both men now. My sweet Rus just became 18, so my husband took him to his work.”

“Hyrule said he is the River Man”

“Ah.” She looked at Hyrule, who shrinked on himself. “He is, yes. I know it seems unimportant, I admit so. But is a good paying job in this town, so of course he is doing all this…”

Time hummed in agreement and poured himself some tea.

“Is understandable, It is important to keep good jobs.”

“It is, yes.”

Time took a sip of his tea. Hyrule had finished cutting the vegetables on one of the already sizzling pans, Cass gave him a smile and took it from there.

He noticed the sound of soft and nimble steps, accompanied by heavier ones, Sky, Four and Twilight. Time smiled internally, proud of himself for recognizing the footsteps of his boys.

Was it weird? Maybe, but nothing meant family like knowing the footsteps of your boys. Right?

“We are all ready to go,” Four said while shaking a bag full of rupees, taking everyone's attention with the tingling of it.

“Are you three coming?” Asked Wind.

“No,” Responded Sky, “I will stay to help with any chores around the house-”

Cass interrupted immediately.

“Oh boy, You don't have to.”

With one of his soft smiles he waved her off, “Is no problem. Please let me help just like you are helping us.”

The woman's cheeks took a rosy color while a gleeful smile appeared on her face, she tried to cover it behind her hands.

“You surely are truly a gentleman.”

“Sky just has that effect on people,” Warriors mentioned as he drank the last of his team the moment he put his cup down the heroes who were at the table stood up.

“Alright then, Let's not waste daylight.”

“Wait-” Spoke up Hyrule, drying his hands from the dirty water of the dishes he was cleaning. “Are you sure you will be fine without me?”

Any other day, Time would have insisted for a guide. But Hyrule, unlike everyone else, got little to no time to enjoy his own era. He wouldnt take away his precious time with friends just to buy some potions.

“Don't worry about us,” He said with an easy going smile. “Please, Make sure these two stay out of trouble-”

Sky laughed nervously, “Three, actually. Wild is staying too, remember?”

Ah, yes. The child, the child who he attempted to ignore.

“Don't worry about it Sky, He is an old man.” Replied Legend for him. “He is at that age.”

Legend, always coming to rescue those in need, what a good soul.

He gained a few good natured laughs from the group, Warriors even slapped his shoulder in good fun.

“Alright, alright.” The laughs finally died down. “You had your fun, Lets go now.”

“Yes, yes!!” Cass was already pushing the group out of her kitchen, “You boys are too busy to be milling about in my kitchen, I expect all of you to be here by dinner time!”

“Yes ma'am!” The group said in unison.

Surrounded by happy chattering and smiling boys, Time found it easy to stay on the back of the group.

Twilight joined his side.

“Everything alright?” He asked, and Time looked at the slightly smaller man.

Keeping worries at bay, he covered himself in with the warmth of the afternoon.

He put an arm around Twilight's shoulders, “Perfect.”

* * *

After what he could only guess were two hours of helping Cass with dinner and catching up on personal business, Hyrule left her to talk Sky's ear off while he took a small break outside the house backyard porch.

It wasn't anything too fancy, Just a simple porch he had helped with construction on his summer days with Rusn and his son. He could recall the taste of the lemonade Cass always made for them.

The sky was already getting dark, only a thin line of orange in the distance.

Any other day he would worry about his group taking too long but considering Saria Town, the shops were probably not prepared for such big requests on short notice. That's what he was telling himself.

Talking about companions, Where was the kid? Hyrule had barely seen him and while Sky had been keeping an eye on him, Hyrule hadn't really asked about any updates.

He saw a small figure sitting on the floor of the porch.

Oh, brooding. Like all young heroes do.

Not knowing what to do, he just stood still by the door, trying to not look at the kid.

“Sir Hyrule, do you ever miss people whose faces are blurry?”

Hyrule didn't expect him to talk, nor the question.

Yet he responded without missing a beat. “Yes.”

“Hm…” The kid said dryly. Hyrule didn't know what to do.

By Twilights quick uh, report on the kid, the group knew he usually just found it hard to talk, and since most of the group had experienced that they decided to respect the kids boundaries.

But he wasn't Twilight, who Wild seemed so fond of in no time, he was just some teen that had been untrusting of an eight year old child for not making sense. So, Why was the child talking to him? Was it because he couldn't see him?

Wild continued.

“I know I had a family before,” He couldn't see his expression. Hyrule was sure he was smiling. “S- He says I wouldn't exist if I hadn't.”

With careful and practiced steps, Hyrule made his way to sit on the other kid's side.

“But I can't remember them.” Hyrule dared to take a peek of Wild's face. His eyes looked for something more than the dying sunset. “Not anymore.”

Hyrule felt how his heart broke like glass, he recognized that look on the kid's eyes, It was the same Aurora had when she talked about a Hyrule before destruction, A Hyrule before she had been sent to forceful sleep. He was familiar with the feeling, and so was the child before him.

He decided that despite his confusing truths and strange behavior, He had to protect him whatever haunted such a young soul.

_Was this what Legend felt like?_

Still, even when Hyrule made his choice they fell into silence, one that spoke of things left unsaid and of scars that maybe would never heal.

So he searched, deep between his memories.

Hyrule thought back to the people who raised him, to the old hidden forest temple with creaking floors and howling halls. How he curled up with the nuns and monks in a room during storms to keep warm.

It sounded crowded and big but in all honesty, it was a quaint little place, forgotten by the people and left behind by their residents. Hyrule had never felt more at home.

He couldn't recall their names or faces, only moments. The days where he recollected marigold flowers for the altars in remembrance to the people before him, lullabies sung by a woman who knitted on the garden every morning, an old man who still seemed full of energy that always brings trinkets for him from his travels, a young lady who treated his wounds every time, scolding him gently of being more careful.

He remembered all that and yet, if you asked for their names he wouldn’t be able to tell you.

He always felt ashamed of that, because how ungrateful could he be to those people who cared for him when no one else would? That’s what he always told himself. Until now.

Wild was going through the same, wasn’t he? And he didn’t seem like a horrible person, just a kid who had gone through a lot.

“I can even remember the smell.” Wild smiled and shook his head. “But never who they were. How pathetic...”

He inched his hand closer to his, it was weird. He felt like a child shouldn't talk like that, be _like that._ but at the same time, it made so much sense.

They were heroes afterall.

Hyrule's hand hovered over Wild's asking for permission, Wild only took a curious look at what Hyrule was doing and turned his eyes away. He took that as a confirmation.

“Do you want to see something cool?”

With that, Wild looked at Hyrule. He knew most of them had blue eyes, but he still couldn’t get over at how blue Wild's were. Like a glittering blue rupee or a very strong potion. It was consuming.

With Wild's attention, Hyrule closed his eyes and without even muttering the spell he felt how his form became smaller.

(Wild has never seen anything like this, Hyrule seemed covered in tiny star fragments, like glittering water on a starry night. But a lot pinker. His fairies were just little balls of light after all.)

The kid had his mouth open, eyes blown wide. Hyrule tried not to laugh.

“Close your mouth, your tongue will dry!” Wild made a strange face at the phrase, yet did as told. He held both of his hands out for Hyrule to rest there.

“How...?” He asked and suddenly, he was a kid again. Childlike glee all on his face.

Hyrule made himself comfortable in Wild's hands and giggled some more.

“Just a spell, nothing more nothing less.”

Wild was still too stunned to respond, tilting his head in weird angles to get a good look of Hyrule's new form.

With that, Hyrule thought the conversation would die down and that maybe they would sit in silence till dinner.

"You are so pretty," Wild said out of nowhere. In response, Hyrule blushed furiously.

He had never heard people actually call him pretty, and yes, Dawn and Aurora might have mentioned he was attractive but nothing as straightforward and truthful as this.

“I am sorry Sir Fairy! I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable!”

"N-No! Is fine!" Hyrule quickly reassured, he also found fairies pretty, of course, his fairy form was pretty too. He was full of fairy dust and sparkles. Anyone found that pretty. Silly boy.

“Are you sure?”

"Yes," he cleared his throat and made grabby hands towards the child's face "Now get your dumb face closer, I need to do something."

Despite his quietness, Wild was a pretty expressive kid, he noticed. his nose scrunching up and mouth frowning.

“My face is not dumb,”

“Sure is.” Something in him knew better than to insult a child but it just felt like friendly banter to him. Like a brother.

Well, a little brother.

With Wild's nose just right in front of him, Hyrule kissed the tip of it. A bell-like sound chiming with the promise of prosperity.

“What did you do?” Wild took his face away, nose shining in pink dust.

“A fairies blessing. Is supposed to help you out when you most need it.”

Legend had been the first one he had blessed, Wild now just being the second. He still had to bless the rest of the group. It was mostly just a precaution but also a way to reveal his little secret.

Technically, every fairy can do this, but the blessing is stronger the more connected the fairy is to the blessed Hylian. So he decided to do it all on his own.

Without anything else to say, Hyrule moved to rest on top of his head while Wild swung his legs that hung from the too-tall-for-him porch.

After a while, the boy spoke again, softly.

"It's a horrible feeling." he said "Missing them, I mean."

"Like..." he continued, "Not like I lost a part of myself, but like..."

“Like you lost your way home.” Hyrule finished.

“Yeah.” A breathtaking stop. “Does it ever go away?”

Hyrule started braiding a few strays hairs, and without looking up he simply said. “No.”

Wild hummed,

“But it does get better.” Hyrule continued once finished with the tiny braid.

“Does it?”

“Yes, because,” he tried to choose his next words carefully “It sounds a bit cheesy really…”

Hyrule recalled entire mornings spent in spell studying, with the old man correcting his spelling, and after running out of magic, sharing a warm breakfast. Of tea parties with Aurora, who insisted on dressing Hyrule up, adding more clothes to the closet he never had used and still hadn’t planned to. Of long walks on the gardens with Dawn, talking about their favorite fauna and picking flowers for Aurora. Of nights with Legend, where they found peace in each other company, and if he was lucky enough, his friend sang a lullaby he never asked the name of out of respect.

“But you find it again, With the people who you love now. Who you learned to love.”

He thought of them, and how they reminded him of a warm summer evening outside a forgotten church. Of home.

Wild took in his words and considered them. He knew Hyrule was right, he knew that no matter how much he wanted to remind the people he used to know, he had found a home in new faces. Faces of which he knew their names, and ticks, and favorites foods. Friends with whom he shared more memories than he could even ask for.

Friends who had taken care of him, even when he looked like a bloody mess or just in cold nights without asking any questions.

Of a friend who knew his favorite song, of people who loved his horses as much as he did, of old friends that learned to love his new self.

He thought of how they reminded of home, of a home they had helped him build.

“I know you are right,” Nothing. “I just needed to get it out. Thank you.”

“Anytime, Wild.”

* * *

Twilight peeked through the door window and smiled at the sight of his cub sleeping soundly on the traveler's chest, pixie dust covering their heads. He smiled at the adorable sight.

_They had taken a while to come back, getting to the house just as the sky fully became black._

_He was sure Cass was going to scold them and pull at their ears while Sky stood at the lines, but what he found instead had been the two chatting quietly over some more tea._

_“Is everything okay?” Asked Warriors for the group._

_“Oh, Just perfect dear, but please keep it low.” She had a smile Twilight had seen on every member of his group at least once, and when looking at Sky for answers he simply continued on sipping his warm cup of tea._

_It was when she guided them to the door porch that they understood._

And now he stood here, It was already time for bed for the rest of the heroes, and Twilight debated whether waking them up to go to their beds or let them.

Then Legend came in to watch too.

“Let them.”

“Huh?”

“Let them sleep outside.” He had his arms crossed. “Bonding exercise.”

“Bonding over hurting backs?” Twilight whispered, one of his eyebrows lifted.

“Yes.” Legend didn't need to whisper, his voice already low enough, “And bonding for both being idiots.”

Twilight smiled and shook his head in disbelief, Legend did little to hide his own proud smile.

“Alright then. But I will tell them you insisted.”

“I can deal with two grumpy toddlers.”

“Because of Wind?”

“Warriors, Actually.”

Twilight tried very hard to stifle his laugh.

Who knows if he was successful or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes!! This is for Hyrules bday though a bit late and rushed!!  
> I adore Wilds n Hyrules dynamic i think they deserve the world and all the fluff in existence  
> idk man this is just a bunch of my own feelings n headcannons, hope yall enjoyed


End file.
